La chica que queria ser compositora
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: Esta es la historia de Raisa, una chica que quiere ser compositora y que entra en la academia Saotome. Si, es una historia parecida a la original de Uta no prince-sama Maji Love, pero Haruka Nanami no aparece. En la historia aparecen 8 chicas que quieren llegar a lo mas alto. lo que no puede faltar son los chicos. Masato, Ren, Syo, Natsuki, Tokiya, Otoya, y Cecil. ·Romance?
1. La academia Saotone

1

Por fin la oportunidad de mi vida se presentaba ante mí. Ir a la prestigiosa academia de artes musicales Saotome. Según escuché, de ella salieron los mejores ídolos y compositores más famosos del mundo de la música. Ese era mi sueño, convertirme en una de las mejores compositoras del mundo y componer las canciones de mis ídolos. Había estado practicando, ensayando con la guitarra, el piano, y escribiendo alguna que otra canción. Pero todo eso no me había servido de nada, para entrar en la academia era necesario pasar un examen de acceso. Mi mundo giraba entorno a la música. Cuando era pequeña solía estar siempre sola, por que mi madre siempre trabajaba y mi padre nos había dejado, por lo que siempre me había refugiado en la música. Ella era la única que me hacia salir de mis pensamientos, la única que me hacia ser quien era, la única que me comprendía en los peores momentos, que por desgracia eran bastantes. Harta ya de las continuas salidas de mi madre, y de que viniera ya una vez que la luna estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, decidí presentarme al examen. La academia Saotome era un internado, por lo que si me cogían podría vivir en ese lugar, si no, tendría que volver a casa, ya que no tenia otro sitio al que ir. Y seguramente mi madre, al ver que no me habían cogido me llevaría a otro internado. Era diciembre, las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero no había tiempo para nada, y menos para pensar en vacaciones, tenia que estudiar. El examen de acceso a la academia no era sencillo que se dijera. No mucha gente, por no decir ninguna, consigue pasarlo. El día anterior al examen estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dormir. Me levantaba una y otra vez, caminaba por la habitación, miraba la ropa que estaba encima de la silla, la cual tenía preparada para ponerme al día siguiente. Miraba la guitarra, los papeles que había sobre la mesa, los pósters que había en las paredes con todas aquellas personas que yo admiraba. Las admiraba por la su música, sus canciones, su estilo, sus voces… por que habían conseguido llegar a ser lo que ellos deseaban, los admiraba por todo eso y mas. Al final, volví a tumbarme en la cama y me quedé dormida hasta el día siguiente. Por fin era el día del examen. Me vestí tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin nervios. Entré en la cocina para desayunar y al ir a coger una taza, los nervios pudieron conmigo y se me cayó…En ese momento, me desperté sobresaltada. El despertador estaba sonando, con su horrible sonido. Miré la hora y vi que ya era casi la hora del examen.

-¡Mierda! Me he quedado dormida.- me levanté rápidamente de la cama dejando el despertador en el suelo.

Cogí la ropa y rápidamente me lavé un poco y me vestí con la ropa que había dejado. Una camiseta de tirantes anchos lisa de color rosa, y un chaleco negro encima de esta. A modo de mangas, pero sin ser mangas, me abroché dos telas, cada una en un brazo, por debajo del hombro. Ambas mangas eran rosas, como la camiseta con decorados en negro. Medias a rayas negras y rosas y pantalones cortos. Botas hasta la rodilla. Y como decorativo una gargantilla. Me arreglé el pelo lo mejor que pude, ya que tenia bastante prisa, me recogí un poco el pelo, dejando bastante de el suelto y me hice una trenza, me arreglé un poco el flequillo y salí del baño escopetada. Cogí la mochica el abrigo, la gorra de tela negra, que me la puse antes de salir para que no se me congelaran las orejas y salí corriendo de casa. Miré la hora, era tarde, no sabia si iba a llegar a tiempo ya que por lo menos se tardaban unos 15 minutos de carrera desde mi casa hasta la academia.

Mientras corría no tenia mucho tiempo de ver lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, aun así podría ver como los niños ya estaban de vacaciones y se divertían en la calle con sus amigos. Pero yo no paraba de seguir corriendo. Salí de la ciudad, corriendo como todo el camino, con la mochila acuestas. Todo el camino estaba rodeado de árboles, pero poco a poco estos árboles iban a menos. Lo que había en uno de mis lados, no eran árboles, si no un muro de piedra de varios metros de alto, que no dejaba visión a lo que había dentro. Por delante de mi podía ver como la gente llegaba sin cesar. Me resultaba extraño que no hubieran cerrado las puertas. Volví a mirar el reloj, y por la hora que ponía solo quedaban 10 minutos para la prueba. Llegué al portón y me paré a su lado para recobrar el aliento. Me apoyé en la pared, respiraba con dificultad debido a la carrera que me acababa de dar y a que el aire frío del exterior estaba entrando en mis pulmones. Cuando puede respirar tranquila me incorporé y entré al edificio bastante nerviosa.

Aquel lugar era enorme. El edificio que había delante de mi parecía un castillo, tenia varias ventanas, y una puerta lo bastante grande para que entrara un caballo. Pero delante del enorme edificio había un enorme jardín con lo que parecían ser cuatro pequeños laberintos, dos a cada lado. Después de admirar aquel lugar me encaminé hacia el edificio. Cada vez que andaba el edificio se iba haciendo más grande, parecía de verdad un castillo. Por dentro debía de ser enorme y majestuoso. Ansiosa por verlo con mis propios ojos, entré con una pequeña carrerita y cuando estuve dentro de él me quedé sin palabras. Por dentro era más grande de lo que me había imaginado, el techo más alto de lo que me esperaba, aunque en realidad no me esperaba nada de lo que estaba viendo con mis ojos. A ambos lados de la sala había pequeñas taquillas en las cuales las personas que entraban dejaban sus pertenencias, ya que eran las normas para hacer el examen, no se podían llevar pertenencias, ni siquiera el abrigo, aunque no hacia falta, en aquel lugar hacia bastante calor. Caminé hacia un hueco que había en uno de los lados donde se encontraban las taquillas, abrí una de ellas que aun tenia la llave. Era grande, por lo que me cabían la mochila y el abrigo sin problemas. Me quité la mochila y la metí en la taquilla después de coger el monedero y de metérmelo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-me alegra haberme puesto esto- me dije en voz baja a mi misma mientras me quitaba el abrigo refiriéndome a la ropa. Metí el abrigo y cerré la taquilla sin problemas, eché la llave y me la guardé en el bolsillo recordando el número para ir directamente a ella.

Me giré y vi que la gente seguía llegado aun cuando la hora del examen estaba tan próxima. Escuché entonces las campanadas. Dieron tres en concreto.

-¿tres? Deberían ser las cuatro-miré el reloj de mi muñeca, y al darme cuenta…- ¡no puede ser!- moví la muñeca varias veces para cerciorarme de que era verdad lo que pasaba, incluso me llevé la muñeca a la oreja para escuchar el tic TAC del reloj, pero…-se me a parado el reloj. ¿Pero como es que he llegado tan pronto si he salido con prisas de casa? - miré la fecha que ponía en un tablón de anuncios. - ¡No puede ser…!- en el tablón ponía la fecha de hoy. – no puede ser… por que me ocurre siempre a mi…hoy, la hora se cambiaba. Y al yo cambiarla ayer para no llegar tarde, se ha retrasado dos horas.- entré con la cabeza agachada. Solía ser muy despistada, pero no imaginé que me pasaría algo como esto, me había dado la carrera para nada, pero bueno al menos así estoy a salvo de que no me dejen fuera.

Me senté en una de las sillas que aun quedaban vacías. Después de unos minutos de intentar, sin éxito, que el reloj volviera a su hora y siguiera avanzando, levanté la mirada y la moví por todos los rincones de la sala. Era una sala bastante amplia, podrían caber al menos mil personas. Y los sitios eran individuales. En la pizarra estaba escrita la palabra "Examen" y por las ventanas entraba la luz natural que el sol nos permitía por lo que no era necesario encender las luces para nada. Seguí recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación, viendo las cosas de música que había en aquella sala. Notaba ligeras miradas en mi cogote, me giré lentamente como si fuera a ver el resto de la sala pero en vez de eso lo que hice fue mirar a las personas, que efectivamente estaban hablando de mí. Tenía la habilidad de leer los labios, por lo que pude saber que se estaban refiriendo a la chica de las medias de payaso y el gorro en la cabeza. No era la primera vez que me decían algo como eso, por lo que supe perfectamente que estaban hablando de mí. No les di importancia. Y me giré para darles la espalda que siguieran con sus cotilleos.

Al pasar la vista por la puerta, un reflejo azul pasó por mis ojos. No supe lo que era, cerré los ojos por si algo se me había metido en los ojos y me había nublado la vista. Al volver a abrirlos vi pasar a una persona por la puerta. Era una chica alta, en este caso si, ya que yo estaba sentada, pero debía ser de mi altura mas o menos. El reflejo azul que había visto era su pelo, era completamente azul, de un color cian, como el cielo en un día despejado y un mechón de color negro junto con el resto del pelo, lo que hacia que resaltaran sus rasgos. Lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta dejándose caer el flequillo que tenia. La chica miró el aula buscando un sitio en el que ponerse. Cuando se hubo decidido se fue directamente a él. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de observarla. Tenía la piel blanquita, y los ojos azules como su pelo. Caminaba decidida y sin mostrar nervios algunos. Cuando ella comenzó a caminar por la clase observé que las gentes que allí habían dejado de hablar de mi y ahora se dirigían a la chica. Observé detenidamente a los chicos más cercanos que tenía para saber de que hablaban y por que la estaban mirando, y pude escuchar un poco de su conversación.

- pero que clase de ropas son esas, parece que va a un concierto o ha quedado con sus amigos.- dijo una de las chicas del grupo mas cercano.

-y que lo digas. ¿Es que no sabe que ha este lugar hay que venir bien arreglados?

Tras escuchar esas palabras, me giré lentamente hasta poder ver la ropa de aquellos que estaban hablando. Todos parecían clones unos de otros. Llevaban ropa muy fina. Como unos pantalones largos, tacones, camisas, jerseys. Para mi gusto demasiado pijos. Giré la vista hacia la chica que acababa de sentarse a unos pupitres por delante de mí. Pude ver que llevaba una camiseta de color azul de tirantes, pero parecía que la habían modificado, nunca había encontrado camisetas como la de esa chica. Era de tirantes, pero a la vez de manga corta, hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista tenia un pequeño corte entre donde empieza la manga y hasta el dobladillo de esta, el recorte tenia forma de circulo, lo que hacia que la quedara el hombro al descubierto. No podía ver la muy bien, pero por lo que vi, llevaba pantalones largos negros, un poco de pitillo y con una cremallera de adorno en una de las piernas. Y por encima de los pantalones unas botas militares que no llegaban a la mitad de la pierna. "esta chica me empieza a caer bien, tiene estilo, y no como estos clones que tenemos" pensé.

Miré el reloj que había en la pared para saber que hora era, y se había pasado mas deprisa de lo que parecía. Entonces, noté como algo empezaba a moverse. Miré hacia atrás. El gorro se me quitó por completo, dejando suelta la melena que había mantenido oculta. Los mechones de color rosa, bastante cantoso, para los colores que había en aquella sala, cayeron por delante de mi hombro dejando ver parte del pelo que quedaba junto al hombro de color negro, y la parte que estaba por fuera de color rosa. Al darme la vuelta vi a una chica de larga melena verde, recogida en dos coletas bajas, las cuales al dejarse caer por sus hombros hacían tirabuzones hacia dentro. Vestía con un vestido del mismo color un poco más claro, tirando a pistacho. Se había inclinado un poco hacia mi.

- Hola Raisa, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- me dicho sonriendo como siempre lo había hecho, con tono burlón

-Hola Sherry, ¿que haces aquí?- la dije mientras la cogía el gorro y lo dejaba encima del pupitre.

-¿A ti que te parece? Estoy aquí para ser la mejor cantante que haya pasado por la academia. ¿Y tú? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Tu mamá, te ha vuelto a enchufar como en la escuela media?

Eso era lo que menos me gustaba oír, y ella misma sabia que me ponía de los nervios, lo hacia solo por enfadarme.

-Sherry, sabes que eso no es así.

-¿Qué no?- dijo mientras se pasaba el pelo hacia atrás- quieres que apostemos a ver a cuantos les sorprende que estés aquí, seguro que todos conocen a tu madre, al fin y al cabo tiene contactos en todos los lugares ¿no?- la miré con odio.- ¿entonces que? ¿Quieres que apostemos? Seguro que enguanto se enteren de quien eres no dejaran que hagas el examen.- se preparó para gritárselo a las personas que había allí.

-Siéntense y guarden silencio, el examen va ha comenzar de inmediato.- justo entró uno de los examinadores. Sherry se giró hacia mí, apoyó su cuerpo en una mano que apoyó a su vez en la mesa en la que estaba.

-Has tenido suerte, pero recuerda, la suerte siempre está de mi parte, y lo sabes.- se marchó hacia su pupitre mientras que yo miraba cabreada al examinador que ya empezaba a repartir el examen. Ahora no había tiempo para concentrarse en esa maldita, tenia que hacer el examen para entrar en la academia.

Contesté a todas las preguntas y entregué el examen una de la ultimas, quería que quedara lo mejor posible y que la letra se entendiera. Al entregarlo, salí del aula lo mas en silencio que pude para no distraer a los que estaban dentro. Fuera, en la sala donde estaban las taquillas uno de los examinadores, imaginaba, estaba colgando un papel en el tablón de anuncios. Me acerqué una vez que este se alejó por uno de los pasillos que había. El papel tenía escrito la hora y el día en el que estarían colgadas las personas que habían sido aceptadas.

-Parece que tengo que esperar una semana. Bueno, me la pasaré componiendo- dije mientras me dirigía hacia las taquillas e introducía la llave en la que estaban mis cosas, me puse el abrigo, el gorro y cogí la mochila. Y salí de aquel lugar de vuelta a mi casa.

Al llegar a casa, otra vez la misma historia, mi madre trabajando como siempre hasta las tantas de la noche, y yo sola en casa con la guitarra o el piano componiendo o tocando alguna canción. Ya a las tres de la mañana escuché las llaves, mi madre había vuelto a casa, y ella sabiendo que yo estaría en mi habitación como de costumbre, pasó de largo y se encerró en su habitación. En pocos minutos la escuché roncar, por lo que supe que estaba profundamente dormida, así que ya no podía tocar la guitarra para que no se despertara. Me coloqué los cascos en las orejas y me pude a escuchar música de mis ídolos, y así es como me quedé dormida hasta el día siguiente.


	2. Las notas

2

La semana había pasado mas deprisa de lo que esperaba, ya que aproveché para quedar con unos amigos que tenia allí antes de, ojala, ingresar en la academia. El día de la noticia, me vestí con más tranquilidad ya que había mirado la hora en el reloj cientos de veces para que no me pasara lo de la otra vez. Salí de casa con la música siempre acompañándome, y decidida me encaminé hacia la academia. Cuando llegué los ánimos de ese día no eran como los de hacia una semana. La mayoría de la gente estaba por los suelos llorando, pero otra estaba bastante contenta por que había entrado en esta prestigiosa academia.

- Enhorabuena a los que habéis entrado y millones de lo sientos a los que os habéis quedado en el camino. Pero no os preocupéis, seguro que lo haréis mejor la próxima vez.- una voz hablaba desde lo alto de un estrado. Era una mujer alta y bastante elegante. Al verla pude reconocerla era la cantante Ultear, un ídolo entre los ídolos. Había leído mucho sobre ella, parece ser que también estuvo en esta academia, y ahora que estaba de baja por maternidad había decidido dar clases por este año.

Antes de hacerme ilusiones, y por que me conocía bastante, y era capaz de perder el hilo imaginándome cosas que después podían no ser verdad, aparté la mirada de aquella mujer y la puse en la maraña de gente que había pegada a los tablones donde estaban los resultados. Había mucha gente y no podía buscarme, pero pude ver que encima de las hojas había letras. Era para indicar que en la hoja que estaba esas letras era la hoja de los apellidos que empezaban por la letra. Busqué la letra M, la primera letra de mi apellido, Masamune. Al encontrarla me puse detrás de toda la gente que había allí intentando hacerme un hueco por el que pasar para llegar a la hoja y ver lo que pasaba conmigo. Encontré un hueco por el que pasar. Llegue hasta el cristal en el que estaba la hoja. Coloqué el dedo en el cristal y lo deslicé hacia abajo leyendo cada hombre hasta encontrar el mío. A pesar de empezar por "Ma" estaba bastante debajo. Casi había llegado al final de la hoja cuando encontré mi nombre. Respiré hondo y esta vez deslicé el dedo horizontalmente hasta ver lo que sea que tuviera que pasar. Llegué hasta la palabra que decidiría mi destino, y al verla, tuve que leerla varias veces para estar segura de no equivocarme, pero si, era verdad. La palabra que ponía era "Admitida"

- No me lo puedo creer, estoy… estoy dentro.- pude ver reflejado en el cristal como mi cara de asombro se iba convirtiendo en una enorme sonrisa.

Salí de aquel barullo de gente y pude empezar a dar saltos de alegría. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que había otra persona haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-¡BIEN! He entrado, esto es genial…- la miré, era la misma chica peliazul de la otra vez.

Decidí acercarme a ella para darla la enhorabuena y compartir con alguien este momento, ya que yo no tenía a nadie, y por lo que parecía ella tampoco.

-Felicidades- la dije una vez que estuve a su lado. Ella me miró con asombro.

-Gracias -me dijo con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Tú has entrado?

-Si también estoy dentro-dije sonriendo

-Felicidades.

-Muchas gracias.- la tendí la mano- Me llamo Raisa.

-Juvia- ella me estrechó la suya mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

Pero la felicidad nos duró poco.

-Vaya, vaya. – reconocí la voz sin ni siquiera mirarla. Era la voz de odio que tenía Sherry- Como no iban a entrar estas dos personas.

Las dos miramos a Sherry.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Juvia algo tímida.

-¿Es que no os habéis dado cuenta?- Sherry silbó pidiendo la atención de todos los que estaban en aquella sala- Escucharme, tengo una noticia que daros. – Se subió al estrado- todos vosotros sabéis que este examen es para entrar en esta fabulosa academia, que solo nos cogen si tenemos lo que es necesario para ello. – Todos estaban atentos a lo que Sherry iba a decir.- pues bien, aquí tenemos dos personas que no habrían necesitado hacer el examen, lo han hecho seguro por formalidad. Esas personas son. Raisa, y Juvia- los que estaban allí escuchando no se enteraban de nada.

-¿Pero que quieres decir? todos los que hemos entrado lo hemos hecho por el examen. ¿Por que las acusas?- dijo una voz masculina entre el publico

- Esas chicas no son como nosotros, ellas no han entrado por el examen, si no por quienes son.

- ¿Quiénes son? Dilo de una vez.

- ¿Os suenan de algo los nombres de Saizo Garuko y Riza Masamune?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras nos miraban.

La cara de asombro que se me quedó al escuchar el nombre de Garuko era tal, que no tenía palabras. Miré a Juvia la cual había notado mi cara y me miraba con la misma que le miraba yo a ella. No pudimos decir nada, pero nos quedamos en el sitio mientras que empezaba a escucharse ligeros susurros entre los que estaban allí.

- ¿Garuko? ¿El famoso manager?

-¿Masamune? ¿La productora numero uno?

-Según dicen de ellos, es que tienen contratos en todas partes, y contactos mas allá de lo que nos podamos imaginar.

-Eso es, por eso estas chicas están aquí, por eso han aprobado sin problemas, por que a primera vista se nota que no tiene talento para esto.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Juvia fue la primera en hablar – él no ha tenido nada que ver con que yo entrara aquí.

La miré, estaba casi llorando, parece que lo que Sherry dijo la había afectado bastante. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada por lo que pude aguantar más que ella.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres ser?- Sherry no paraba de hacer preguntas fuera de lugar para que nos sintiéramos mas incomodas, sabiendo que eso nos molestaba.

- pues, yo… esto…- Juvia no podía terminar la frase, parecía demasiado nerviosa.- yo, yo quiero ser…- yo la miraba por si necesitaba ayuda, pero no sabia que hacer para ayudarla, no la conocía.

-¡BASTA!- las dos levantamos la vista a la vez. Delante nuestra habían aparecido tres chicos.- Ella no tiene que contestar a tu pregunta.- uno de los chicos se estaba enfrentando a ella. Era un chico de palo largo, rubio tirando a marrón claro, no era el mas alto de los tres, pero no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar al mas alto.

No sabia como reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando, ¿Nos estaban defendiendo? En mi caso eso es lo más raro que me había pasado. Gente que no conocía me estaba protegiendo, lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue un gracias, pero no pude articular palabra algunas. Los chicos que estaban de espaldas a nosotras no se movieron del lugar, tenían la vista, aunque no les veía la cara me lo imaginaba, clavada en Sherry.

-¿se puede saber quienes sois vosotros?-dijo Sherry enfadada por que se la hubieran encarado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo otro de ellos. El rubio de pelo largo.- no tienes derecho a meterte con estas chicas. Por que lleven el apellido de esas personas no quiere decir que hayan entrado por esa razón.

- ¡Seguramente ellas han trabajado muy duro para estar aquí!- otro de ellos, el pelirrojo, se había único a la conversación, si se le podía llamar así. El chico de pelo rojo y corto un poco alborotado, parecía bastante enfadado. A pesar de su altura, la cual era el mas bajo de los tres que se encontraban delante de nosotras, se defendía bastante bien.

-¿Pero es que no veis las pintas con las que vienen?- dijo mientras nos señalaba.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo el otro rubio de pelo corto- que yo sepa aquí no cuenta la ropa que lleves si no la música que hagas. ¿O me equivoco?- El chico que estaba de espaldas a mi pude ver que era el mas alto de los tres. Tenía el pelo más rubio que el chico de pelo largo. Y parecía más enfadado que los otros dos.

Por la cara que había puesto Sherry ya no tenía mas excusas para rebatir aquello. Mientras no perdía de vista a los chicos que estaban allí, noté unos golpecitos en mi hombro. Miré en la dirección en la que me los habían dado. Juvia me miraba con cara de no saber donde meterse, me hizo una señal para que nos marchemos. No creo que fuera buena idea, pero aunque no fuera con palabras ella me suplicaba que nos marcháramos de aquel lugar. Accedí ya no sabia como iba a enfrentar esto. Pero en ese momento uno de los profesores nos echó a todos del lugar.

-Y no lo olvidéis, el 8 de Enero empiezan las clases oficialmente. Y el 7 de enero se repartirán las habitaciones, por lo que ese mismo día podéis ir trayendo las cosas que necesitareis. Buenas tardes.-dijo el profesor antes de acercarse a uno de los alumnos que había en aquel lugar.- Akane, ven conmigo, intentaremos averiguar que ha pasado con tu nota.

La chica se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se fue con el profesor.

-¡SATSUKI…!- una voz apresurada y con paso acelerado gritaba el nombre de una persona. No me giré por lo que no pude ver de quien se trataba y el motivo por el que gritaba tanto.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Juvia y yo salimos las primeras de aquel lugar, no nos vio nadie, por lo que esquivamos las miradas que nos pudieran echar. Parece que ninguna de las dos abrir la boca, por lo que fui la primera en hablar.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-Si, eso estaría bien, algo calentito, para calmar el frío.

-Vale, conozco una cafetería en donde hacen un buen chocolate caliente

-Eso estaría genial- me dijo son dejar de sonreír, y con la nariz roja por el frío.

Nos encaminamos de nuevo al pueblo hacia la cafetería, nos sentamos en una mesa al lado del radiador para que se la quitara el frío y pedimos dos chocolates.

- ¿De verdad eres Masamune?- me preguntó pero sin saber por que lo había hecho.

-Si, lo soy, pero no me gusta hablar de ese tema. Lo siento.- la dije desde la barra esperando nuestros pedidos.

-Entonces eres como yo. – Nos llevé el chocolate, ella puso las manos sobre su taza- que calentito.-sonreí y miré por la ventana como nevaba- lo que no entiendo es por que ella se ha metido con nosotras después de que ella también ha entrado en la academia.

-Es muy propio de Sherry, cuando tiene oportunidad de meterse con alguien, lo hace sea quien sea. Además, desde hace tiempo me la tiene jurada, y no se por que.

-¿La conoces?- dijo después de dar un sorbo a su chocolate. Y quemarse seguramente la lengua.

Sonreí ante su gesto, tenia la lengua fuera y la abanicaba con las manos para que se enfriara.

-Ten cuidado mujer, que quemará-la dije mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Si, ya veo jeje. Entonces dime, ¿La conoces?- escondió la lengua.

-Si, fuimos juntas a la escuela media. No pensé en que me la volvería a encontrar aquí. Y preferiría que no hubiera estado.

-¿Tan mala es?

-No es que sea mala, es que no sabes por donde te va a pillar, puede hacer lo que sea con tal de salir victoriosa, y es de familia bien asentada, por lo que siempre se sale con la suya, aunque ella diga que es por que tiene suerte.

- Entonces será mejor no enfrentarse a ella- sonrió.

-Si, pero ahora que estamos en la academia habrá que ir con mucho cuidado. Solo espero que no me pongan con ella en la misma habitación.

- Eso espero yo también. Me gustaría que nos pusieran juntas, al fin y al cabo, nosotras somos parecidas. Y creo que somos con la única que vamos a congeniar, ya que por lo que parece los demás nos tienen demasiada manía.- se deprimió hasta me pareció ver una gota, como en los animes, cayendo de su cabeza- yo pensé que cuando llegara aquí esto no me pasaría.

-Si, eso estaría muy bien, ojala ocurra eso…Ojala nos pongan juntas- me quedé pensativa. Juvia se dio cuenta.

-Raisa, ¿te pasa algo?

- Estaba pensando, ¿Por qué nos han ayudado? No nos conocían de nada, además se han enfrentado a Sherry, eso nunca me había pasado hasta hoy.

-Igual que a mí, después de mi hermano nadie más me ha vuelto a defender. Puede que haya gente buena en la academia después de todo.

-Eso espero, por que si no… creo que se nos haría una gran cuesta.

Las dos nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Así que tienes un hermano, que suerte.

- No te creas, hace años que no le veo ni se nada de él, no se donde está. Y estoy segura de que si lo tuviera delante no lo reconocería.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Es una larga historia. Perdona, es que cuando empiezo ha hablar no paro.

-Mira, ya tenemos otra cosa en común.- las dos nos reímos.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando, conociéndonos un poco más, y por lo que parece teníamos bastantes cosas en común. Las dos habíamos visto las mismas series, escuchábamos principalmente a los mismos grupos, y nos gustaban casi las mismas cosas. Creo que llegaríamos a ser grandes amigas. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad en donde veríamos lo que nos deparaba el destino. Me gustaría agradecerles a esos chicos que nos defendieran, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer después de lo que hicieron por nosotras.


	3. Juvia Vs Sherry

3

Pasé las vacaciones de navidad en casa de mis abuelos, ya que mi madre tenia que trabajar y ellos no querían que me quedara sola en casa todos los días de las vacaciones. Por lo que me invitaron a pasarlas en su casa, además me dijeron que mis primos y mis tíos iban a ir también, por lo que no me aburriría. Tenia bastantes primos unos 10, pero congeniar, solo lo hacia con dos de ellos, ya que los demás eran mas pequeños que yo. Pero al final aquellos con los que me llevaba bien no fueron, por lo que me aburrí bastante, me pasaba las tardes con la guitarra, componiendo y escuchando música. Aun así se me hicieron cortas. Ya tenía ganas de ir a la Academia, tenía ganas de saber como era aquello y la cantidad de cosas que me esperaban. Así que el 6 de Enero volví a casa y empecé a empaquetar las cosas que me faltaban para llevármelas a la academia, para que no me faltara de nada. La noche del 6 casi no pude pegar ojo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, dormí aproximadamente 4 horas, pero aun así al levantarme no tenía sueño. Me levanté desayuné, me vestí y después de hacer la cama y coger mi maleta y lo que pudiera llevar conmigo, salí de casa. Con la música en mi mente, me encaminé hacia la academia. Iba a buen paso, pues no necesitaba llegar a una hora concreta, pero quería saber de una vez la habitación y el compañero que iba a tener.

Llegué a la academia, allí pude ver a los familiares de los alumnos, los estaban ayudando con sus bolsas y maletas. Cuando entré, vi esos hermosos jardines llenos de flores.

- Un día de estos me echaré una siesta en la hierba.- me dije mientras caminaba hacia el edificio.

Continué andando poco a poco, y con mis maletas en las manos y una mochila a la espalda, y llegué hasta el edificio. Entré en él, la gente estaba como loca, querían instalarse de una vez en sus habitaciones. Me fui a uno de los lados, en donde se encontraban las taquillas, en los que no había nadie y cuando llegué todas las miradas se clavaron en mí. Dejé las maletas en el suelo y me apoyé en la pared. Entre todas las miradas, las cuales me ignoraron en menos de un segundo, pude ver las de Sherry y su grupito de amigas las cuales me miraban y murmuraban, seguramente sobre mí. Pasé la mirada por toda la gente que allí se encontraba y vi algo, no supe lo que era, vi, un reflejo rubio, se que era una persona, y lo curioso es que me sonaba, pero no pude verle bien. Aún apoyada en la pared me incliné un poco hacia delante pero aun no lo veía. Me separé de la pared di unos pasos para poder verle, pero no recordé que había dejado la maleta delante de mi, por lo que al dar otro paso, para ver bien a esa persona, me tropecé con ella y me caí al suelo de boca.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! Que daño-Pude parar la caída con las manos, pero aún así me hice daño en las manos, y en el estómago por que caí sobre la maleta.

Desde el suelo pude escuchar como los que estaban allí se reían mientras yo estaba en el suelo. Hice fuerzas con los brazos para levantarme.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- escuché una voz, y vi una mano inocente tendida ante mí

Levanté la mirada y vi a una chica de pelo azul cian con su enorme sonrisa.

-¡Juvia!- dije animada

-Hola Raisa, cuanto tiempo- la cogí la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Si, mucho tiempo- dije una vez levantada.

Me limpié un poco la suciedad de los pantalones y levanté la maleta. Las risas habían cesado una vez que apareció Juvia.

-Parece que tenias razón, Sherry no es una amiga- miré a Juvia y vi que estaba mirando a Sherry descaradamente.

Sherry mientras tanto seguía riéndose con sus amigas y señalándome de vez en cuando para hacer hincapié en mí, y que supieran, si es que no lo sabían ya, que era de mí de quien se reían.

-Si, es mejor no estar en su camino. –suspiré y me giré poco a poco para estar frente a Juvia. Pero me la encontré inclinada hacia mi, con los brazos en jarras y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Tuve que echarme hacia atrás para que no me comiera.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- dije un poco asustada por la mirada que me estaba echando.

-Ahora que me fijo, ¿llevas lentillas?

-¿Que?

-Tus ojos, no son naturales ¿verdad?, ¿son lentillas?

-Eh…no, no llevo, son naturales.

-¿Enserio?-dijo bastante sorprendida, cosa que no me sorprendió.- pero son rojos.

-Si, ya lo se, pero son míos en serio- la insistí.

Ella se incorporó hasta estar totalmente erguida.

-No te acerques mucho a ella- una voz conocida apareció.

Las dos miramos hacia la izquierda, al lado contrario en el que estaban las taquillas. Sherry, con su grupo de amigas, había aparecido en escena.

-La que faltaba-dijo Juvia en voz baja, solo la pude escuchar yo.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo ayudarte, decirte que todos los que se han acercado a ella han salido por patas, y solo, cuando ellos vieron sus ojos.

-¿Por sus ojos, o por quien es?

-Jeje- Sherry se rió muy bajo-por los ojos, por que va ha ser, esos ojos teñidos en sangre, parecen los ojos de un vampiro. Pero a que no sabes por que.

-sorpréndeme.- dijo Juvia con una sonrisilla

-Dicen que hay una secta en la que todo el que entra debe inyectarse sangre en los ojos si quieren tener la vida eterna. Y ella es la hija de los jefes, ellos inyectan la sangre y ella los mete en la secta

Agaché la cabeza. No era la primera vez que Sherry se metía conmigo y no era la primera vez que lo hacia de esta manera. Siempre que empezaba ha hablar con alguien y congeniaba con él, ella siempre les decía lo de los vampiros, y les contaba la misma historia.

- ¿Enserio?- ella me miró- vaya, es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso.-la miré triste.

-Estas avisada, es mejor que te alejes de ella y vengas con nosotras, así no te pasará nada.

-Sabes una cosa, creo que me apuntaré a esa secta, - me dijo sonriente- si me aceptas claro, pero no me teñiré los ojos. –sonreí.

-Claro, estas dentro.- dije sonriente.

-¿Pero que dices, sabes a lo que te expones?

-Claro que si. – Ella volvió la mirada hacia Sherry y sus amigas- y en cuanto a ti, cacho de brócoli. No te vuelvas ha acercar a nosotras, estas avisada.- Juvia decía las cosas en serio por lo que parecía.

-¿Brócoli? ¿A quien llamas brócoli?-Dijo Sherry molesta

- Es evidente, con ese pelo tan verde, y el vestido del mismo color…-Juvia se quedó pensativa- espera te falta un pequeño toque- se acercó a ella decidida y la alborotó el pelo, dejándolo encrespado y enredado.- Ahora si que eres un brócoli.

-¿¡QUE ME HAS HECHO IDIOTA!?- Sherry salió corriendo, con las manos en la cabeza intentando colocarse el pelo, seguida de sus amigas, todas corrieron hasta el baño.

-Jeje- Juvia se reía, yo mientras la miraba con cierta admiración. – se lo tiene merecido.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Acabas de firmar tu sentencia.

-Es igual.-me miró- No podía seguir observando, sin hacer nada, como se metía contigo. Además, creo que así me lo pasaré bien.

-Eres mala, pero en el buen sentido.-sonreí- Gracias

-Jeje, no tienes que darlas, para eso están las amigas ¿no?

-Si. Por cierto, ¿brócoli?

-Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido

-Me gusta. Pero… ¿Cómo es que te has enfrentado a ella? El día ese, no fuiste capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Digamos que he tenido unas vacaciones interesantes.- me la quedé mirando, me encogí de hombros y no dije nada mas.

En ese mismo momento entró una mujer alta con un vestido amarillo y con un poco de barriguita, era la profesora Ultear.

-Bien, vamos a dar paso a la colocación de habitaciones. En primer lugar diré el nombre de los dos compañeros de habitación, y a continuación el número de esta. -Empecemos. – Ultear sacó una carpeta y comenzó a leerla.- Yuuki Hiro y Riza Hatber, habitación 321.

Las dos chicas que nombraron se marcharon de la habitación por uno de los pasillos que había al final de esta. Ultear siguió leyendo la lista, adjudicando cada habitación a los alumnos que les correspondía. Cada vez a habitación en la que nos encontrábamos se iba quedando mas vacía.

-Juvia Garuko y Raisa Masamune, habitación 659- dijo la profesora.

-¿Ju-Juntas? ¿Estamos juntas?

-Claro venga, marchaos- dijo Ultear con tono jovial animándonos a irnos a la habitación.

Rápidamente cogimos nuestras cosas y nos marchamos de allí a todo correr por el pasillo por el que antes se habían ido los demás alumnos. Llegamos a los pasillos de las habitaciones y buscamos la nuestra. Era una de las últimas, casi en la esquina del pasillo. Allegar a la habitación, la abrimos entre las dos. Nos quedamos en el pasillo, las dos mirando a la habitación, no teníamos palabras para describir aquello, solo un…

-¡Guau!-dijimos mas dos a la vez.

-¿Esto…Esto es para nosotras?


	4. La habitación

4

La habitación parecía que estaba partida en tres, pero era total mente simétrica, pero el suelo y las pareces eran el mismo color, marrón y negro. Uno de los lados de la habitación se podría decir que tenía un estilo más moderno, más roquero. Tenía las paredes escritas, como si alguien hubiere escrito en ellas con un bolígrafo blanco sobre un lienzo negro. Tenía la cama al lado de la pared, y pegada a la esquina, sobre la cama había dos cojines en forma de rulo de color azul, y encima de ellos dos cojines con forma cuadrada de color blanco, estos colores resaltaban sobre la colcha, que tenia los colores negro y azul, los cuales me di cuenta que pegaban muy bien con el estilo de Juvia, el cabecero de la cama de Juvia tenia dos guitarras azules cruzadas. Sobre la cama y haciendo esquina, la cual llenaba toda la habitación, de una punta a otra, había una pequeña estantería vacía, que estoy segura que se llenaría en seguida con las cosas de Juvia y las mías. A los pies de la cama un arcón de madera, seguramente vacio para guardar cosas. Juvia no pudo resistir la tentación y corrió y se tiró en la cama. Al otro lado de a cama había un espejo con pequeñas notas musicales y guitarras pintadas en él.

-Esta es mía- dijo cuando se hubo tirado y agarrado uno de los cojines para hacerme saber que nada se la podría quitar.

-jeje, esa parte te viene al pelo, es igual que tu jeje.

Miré la otra parte de la habitación, en el lado contrario, tenía un estilo más clásico, más gótico. La distribución de esta era igual que la parte de Juvia, solo cambiaba el estilo de los muebles. Esta vez las pareces negras tenían detalles en rosa, tenían flores también con algunos toques en blanco. La colcha de la cama era blanca con una tela en negro situada a los pies que caía por el extremo de la cama, la alfombra era de color blanco solamente, pero quedaba bastante bien. El cabecero de mi cama tenia una forma extraña con varios agujeros en ella, y hojas que salían de lo que parecían ser tallos, y al final de estos, dos rosas blancas A los pies de la cama, y al igual que en la parte de Juvia había un arcón de madera. Entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Observé por completo la parte de la habitación que me quedaba. Poco a poco fui acercándome a la cama y me senté sobre ella dejando la maleta al lado.

-Yo me quedo con esta. Me encanta-dije sonriendo.

- Esa parte cuadra mas con tu estilo.- me dijo Juvia desde su cama.- pero…- dijo Juvia mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama-¿esta parte de quien es?

Entre nuestras camas, había otra cama en medio. Pero el color característico de esta era el morado. La parte de la pared que la tocaba tenía símbolos que no sabia lo que eran, pero estaban chulos. El cabecero de la cama tenía cruzadas dos fundas de katana. La colcha de la cama tenía tres colores, el morado que cubría la mayor parte y el negro y el blanco que hacían líneas entorno a los pies de la cama. A los pies de la cama tenía el mismo arcón que teníamos todas.

-¿Tienes idea de si viene alguien más?- la dije.

-pues no tengo ni idea, es posible, puede que aun esté de vacaciones.- me respondió mientras se tiraba de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Es genial, no se quien nos la habrá dado, pero hay que darle las gracias.

-Estoy contigo.

La habitación no era muy grande, apenas estábamos a unos cinco pasos una cama de otra. Las ventanas que había estaban sobre las camas de Juvia y mía, eran bastante grandes y hacían que la habitación pareciese más grande de lo que era.

-Podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero, creo que deberíamos deshacer el equipaje ¿no?

-Creo que tienes razón, por que si mañana empiezan las clases no nos va ha dar tiempo.- me levanté de la cama y puse la maleta encima de ella. La abrí.

-Espero que haya perchas- me dirigí al armario para comprobarlo.

Los armarios estaban empotrados en la pared que había al lado de la cama de Juvia. Y, al igual que las camas, cada uno de ellos tenia un detalle, y se notaba de quien era cada uno. Del de Juvia era de color blanco con detalles en negro y en azul, detalles como las bisagras o el picaporte de este además de tener notas musicales en las puertas. Y en el suelo una alfombra azul con el reborde en blanco que resaltaba sobre el suelo de madera oscura. En el medio estaba el de la chica que no había venido aún, con detalles en morado y negro como los mismos símbolos que había en la pared. Y el mío estaba al otro lado de este también blanco con los detalles en rosa y negro y con guitarras en las puertas, y alguna que otra rosa.

Abrí mi armario observando cada detalle con detenimiento. Al abrirlo, vi, que dentro de este ya había ropa dentro, había dos o tres faldas, tres camisas, un jersey… cogí una de las faldas y la observé. Era una falda escocesa naranja, tenia líneas anchas verticales y horizontales, las cuales al cruzarse formaban un cuadrado con un tono mas fuerte, de color azul marino. Me puse la falda por encima solo para ver como quedaba. Me llegaba por la mitad del muslo, me puse delante del espejo que había dentro del armario, en una de las puertas. Miré la falda con cierto horror. Miré dentro, cogí el jersey que había y también me lo puse por encima, aún con la falda puesta. El jersey tenía el mismo color que los cuadrados de la falda. Dejé las cosas en la cama y cogí la chaqueta que había y una de las camisas blancas colgadas, las cuales tenían atados al cuello de este un lazo rojo con líneas de color azul marino bordeadas con otras dos de color blanco. Pero el colmo se lo llevó la chaqueta. "¿quien en su sano juicio llevaría algo como esto?" fue lo primero y único que pesé cuando la vi. Era una chaqueta de traje, como el de los esmoquin, con el cuello muy abierto, de color azul, algo distinto al del jersey o el de la falta, era un color mas claro, pero mezclado con el verde y como detalle, que no le faltaba a nada, tenia una sucesión de líneas amarillas, dos de ellas juntas y separadas por un palmo otras dos, y así sucesivamente. Me giré a Juvia para decirle lo que había encontrado, si es que ella no lo había visto aún, y para que me diera su opinión. Pero cuando me giré ella estaba en la misma postura que yo antes, sujetando la falda y en este caso la chaqueta.

-Pero…

-Lo mismo digo- ninguna de las dos sabia que decir ante esas prendas que nos habían colocado.- ¿realmente tenemos que llevar puesto esto? Es horrible.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero, ¿a que no has visto lo mejor?-pude notar su tono de ironía mientras se agachaba a coger algo de dentro de su armario, dejó las cosas colgadas y después cogió lo que fuera que quería enseñarme.-Mira- con una de las manos sujetaba unas medias del mismo color que el jersey, de color azul marino, y con la otra…

-No puede ser- con la otra mano sujetaba unos zapatos con un poco de tacón de color rojo charol.- creo,- me agaché a coger los que estaban en mi armario- que con esto ya podemos bailar charlestón. Jeje.-las dos acabamos riéndonos por la ropa que teníamos que llevar al día siguiente.

-Espero que a Sherry le quede peor que a nosotras.- dije.

-Eso mismo espero yo. Con ese pelo Brócoli seguro que si.

Seguimos deshaciendo las maletas, guardando nuestra ropa en el armario y rezando por que nos la tuviéramos que poner en alguna ocasión. Fui dejando los libros de música en el escritorio. Los escritorios estaban pegados a la pared contraria a la de los armarios, cerca de mi cama. En este caso eran todos iguales sin distinción los uno de los otros, así que guardé las cosas en el que estaba más cerca de mi cama y seguí con las demás cosas. Algunas cosas mías, como un peluche que me dio mi abuela cuando era pequeña y alguna que otra foto de mis primos y yo, las dejé en la estantería que había encima de la cama. Dejé el pijama sobre la cama para ponérmelo después ya que esa noche ya dormiríamos allí. Una vez que hube terminado de desempaquetar mis cosas guardé la maleta debajo de la cama para que no molestara durante la estancia que estaría allí aunque fuera solo por un año. Me senté en la cama y vi que Juvia seguía guardando sus cosas, mientras estaba subida en la cama de rodillas.

-¿Tienes hambre? Creo que en la planta de abajo hay una cafetería voy a ver si puedo coger algo.

-Si, vale, gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba un póster en su trozo de pared. Reconocí el póster cuando lo vi. Ese chico, era inconfundible para cualquiera que supiera algo de música.


	5. Noa-yon Hana

5

Era un chico pelirrojo de pelo mas o menos largo, que mantenía sujeto con una cinta de color verde, los ojos verdes y con un micrófono en la mano cantando y con su habitual rostro jovial y sonriente. La mano con la que sujetaba el micrófono estaba enguantada.

-¿Te gusta Noa-yon Hana?

-Me encanta sobre todo él- Juvia pasó la mano por el póster acariciando a Lavi, el que salía en el póster.- me parece que sus canciones tienen mucho sentimiento y pasión, como me hubiera gustado haberle conocido. Algún día me gustaría cantar una canción con él.-me dijo todo mirándole a él. Después giró la cara hacia mí sin separar la mano del póster- ¿y a ti, te gustan?

-Bueno… la verdad es que…- me acerqué a una caja que tenia al lado de la cama la abrí y de ella saqué un papel enrollado- bueno, la verdad es que…- empecé a desenrollar el papel y por él a pareció un chico algo mas serio que Lavi de pelo azul oscuro con flequillo y con el pelo suelto largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con los ojos azules oscuros también y con otro micrófono en la mano. – Me encanta- en el ultimo momento desenrollé el papel de golpe, dejando ver a Kanda por completo.

-¿! No me lo puedo creer, también te gusta Noa-yon Hana!? - dijo Juvia sorprendida.

-Gustarme es poco, yo diría que estoy algo loca por este grupo…vale, muy loca.- dije sonriendo mientras admiraba el rostro de Kanda- Kanda es mi cantante favorito, sus canciones tienen mucha fuerza y me gustan las letras.- miré a Juvia llena de emoción- no puedo creer que a ti también te guste, no colgué el póster por que pensé que no te gustaban y Kanda podría acabar pintarrajeado, y eso no quiero que ocurra.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, pero me he arriesgado, y parece que ha salido bien. Por cierto ¿tú querrías cantar con él?

-¿Yo, cantar? Ojala supiera, pero a mí me gustaría que él cantara una de mis canciones.

-¿Eres compositora?-asentí- nos congeniamos bastante bien.

-Eso parece, bueno, pues voy a colgar el póster. – lo colgué al igual que Juvia en la pared que había debajo de la ventana, encima de mi cama.

-Si hazlo, creo que tú y yo vamos a tener muchas cosas en común.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta…- la miré- ¿Tienes el póster de Tikky? Por que yo no lo he encontrado. Me costó mucho encontrar el de Kanda pero el de Tikky, me resulta imposible.

-¿Te gusta también Tikky?- me dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- Me gustan sus canciones, pero siempre e preferido a Kanda.- le miré- Ojala, pueda cantar una de mis canciones.

-A mi también me gustaría. No se quien les hace la música, pero parece que el nivel ha bajado mucho desde que empezaron.-

-Creo que se le conoce como el Conde, pero nadie le ha visto, o eso es lo que las revistas dicen, no se si creérmelo.

-No lo se, pero algo les debe estar pasando, por que sus canciones han dejado de tener esa chispa que tenían antes.

-Creo que ya podemos soñar, es uno de los mejores grupos que hay.

-Lo malo es que la gente no sabe apreciarlo por que no entiende sus canciones, el dolor que hay en algunas, y los sentimientos de otras. Al igual que la fuerza de algunas canciones, la voz de Kanda se mezclan con la voz, sensible apasionada y jovial, de Lavi, y el estilo característico de Tikky y crean maravillas.

-Bueno, mejor para nosotras, así no nos quitaran a los chicos. Jeje- Juvia al soltar esa pequeña broma cayó a la cama y se tumbo en ella mientras que yo me perdí en la imagen una vez más.

-Espero que no haya conflictos internos entre ellos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por lo que escucho de mi madre, ella habla mucho con artistas y con sus agentes, y escucho algunas de esas conversaciones, muchas veces mi madre dice que los grupos que se han separado o han dejado de tocar, lo hacen por los problemas que hay entre ellos.

-Puff, espero que eso no pase,- se incorporó poniéndose de nuevo de rodillas mirando el póster de lavi- no quisiera que se separan, su música es muy buena, pero solo cuando están los tres. Incluso cuando solo uno de ellos canta los otros dos, el ritmo, la música que hacen para acompañar la letra, todo cuenta.

-Parece que sabes del tema.

-Si, pero no tanto como me gustaría, el marido de mi madre no me cuenta las cosas, así que lo poco que se, es por que lo leo, o lo escucho a escondidas.

-¿El marido de tú madre? ¿No es tu padre?-ella negó con la cabeza. Esperé por si ella me lo explicaba, pero si era mucho para ella, simplemente lo dejaría pasar.

-Fue cuando yo aún era pequeña, mi madre de divorció de mi padre. No tenían mucho en común, pero nunca pensé que se separaría.-dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Vaya lo siento mucho.

-Tranquila, lo que mas me duele es que me separaron de mi hermano mayor.

-Es verdad, me dijiste que tenias un hermano, ¿Cómo se llama?

- La verdad es que no me acuerdo, yo aún tenia 2 años cuando mis padres se divorciaron, y no llamaba a mi hermano por su nombre, solo decía Oni-san. Así que no me quedé con su nombre, y ahora lo lamento, por que fácilmente podía ir a buscarle, o al menos saber si está bien.- en lo que duró la historia no me dirigió la mirada, si no que la mantuvo en la ventana.

-Seguro que lo encuentras, -dije con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió, parecía más animada.

-Bueno, iré a por algo de comer, enseguida vuelvo.- salí de la habitación dejando a Juvia tumbada en la cama.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos. Se podían escuchar las distintas voces de los alumnos dentro de sus habitaciones. No se porque razón, pero mientras caminaba iba pensando en lo que Juvia había dicho, ella quería cantar una canción con uno de los chicos de Noa-yon Hana. La verdad es que no es mala idea, pero yo nunca podría componer algo para ellos, yo no soy nadie, y ellos son mis mayores ídolos.


	6. Los gemelos

6

Pasé por muchos pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería.

-Vaya, para ser el primer día esto está lleno- dije al ver que casi no se podía pasar.

Había mucha gente y casi no se veía el final de la sala, pero pude distinguir que había dos colas, una de ellas la mas larga llevaba a un buffet libre.

-Mmm, me relamí al ver la comida que había en el menú.

"Menú de hoy.

·Sashimi, Sushi, Ramen, Sopa de Miros, Curri, Onigiri, Udon. "

Solo con ver los nombres de los platos se me caía la baba al imaginármelos, y me relamía por completo. Esto fue antes de ver la última anotación de la carta.

"Solo con la tarjeta acumula puntos"

-¿Tarjeta? Que tarjeta, a mi no me han dicho nada de eso.

Miré en las maquinas expendedoras, había mucha mas gente, pero la comida se pagaba en efectivo y era barata, tampoco sería buena. Me encogí de hombros.

-Que le vamos hacer, no tengo otra opción.

Me dirigí hacia las maquinas expendedoras de la comida y me puse en la larga cola que había.

Ahora solo tocaba esperar. Habría 10 personas por delante de mí, parecían pocas, pero la gente se quedaba parada mirando lo que iban a cogerse para comer. Las tripas comenzaron a sonarme.

-Espero que no tarden mucho, no he comido desde esta mañana, y con el trajín de las cajas me ha entrado hambre, y seguro que Juvia me estaría esperando en la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pues si que hay gente en la cola- escuché una voz que venia tras de mí. Pude reconocerla al instante.

-"Brócoli a la vista" –Dije para mis adentros –Hasta en la sopa tiene que estar.-dije.

Me hice la despistada, esperando que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí y para que pasaran de mí.

-¿¡Pero quien tenemos aquí!? Si es, la señorita "Entro por mi madre"

En un momento me desmotivé para todo el día, mira que era pesada. Parece que lo que había pasado antes de las vacaciones ya se la había olvidado. Pasé de mirarla y seguí colocada en la fila a esperar mi turno. Pero al mirar al frente sentí todas las miradas en mí. Me puse muy nerviosa y comenzó a subirme la temperatura por la timidez. Sin decir nada, me giré. Vi, que ella estaba en la fila del buffet.

-¿Que pasa Sherry?

-Nada, solo quiero que la gente se entere de que clase de personas dejan entrar en la academia, ¡gente sin talento!- salí de la fila en la que me encontraba.

-Que plasta eres, - me encaré a ella, ya era hora de que afrontara mis problemas.-tú sabes más que nadie que mi madre y yo no nos hablamos, así que es imposible que yo entrara por los métodos que dices.

-Anda que no, tu madre es una de las mayores productoras de Japón, perfectamente sin que te dieras cuenta pudo haber amañado las cosas para que te dejaran entrar.

-¿Estamos tontos? –La dije.- yo te contaba mis problemas antes de que te unieras al grupo de las mas "ways" Fuimos las mejores amigas y nos contábamos nuestros problemas, y sabes que a mi madre no le gusta que haga música. Yo creía que tenía que obedecer a mi madre, pero tú fuiste la que me animó a componer música, a seguir mi sueño. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

-Yo no recuerdo nada de eso.- giró la cara en sentido contrario al que yo estaba.-me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, imaginé que seria imposible hacerte entrar en razón, al menos lo he intentado.

Volví a mi sitio, pero ya estaba ocupado por otras personas que me miraban fijamente, no sabia como interpretar todas las miradas. Algunas parecía que iban a matarme, mientras que otras, la minoría, parecía que sentían lastima de mí. Volví a colocarme en la fila de la que había salido.

-Vaya, vaya, no puedo creer que te creyeras todo lo que te dije en aquel momento. – Sherry se estaba burlando, y las chicas que estaban a su alrededor la seguían las burlas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todo lo que te dije fue para que tu madre no te produjera ninguna de tus canciones y no llegaras a nada. Desde siempre he querido superarte, he querido ser mejor que tú. Y la mejor manera que encontré fue rompiendo la relación que había entre tú y tu madre. Y parece que las cosas me han salido bien.-Siguió burlándose de mi.

-¿Entonces, todo lo que me diste, de que eras mi amiga, era mentira?

-por supuesto, siempre te he odiado. –Se acercó a mi, mientras que las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.-hay que estar mas atenta- me tocó el hombro.- Si no lo estas cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ti.

-¡SUELTALA!- se escuchó una voz entre el gran silencio que había en el comedor.- ¡Suéltala!- me quedé parada intentando reconocer la voz de aquella persona.

-¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme eso?

-Alguien con el que no te debes meter.

Cuando Sherry se separó de mi pude levantar la cabeza, y vi a una persona de 1.65 m dirigirse hacia nosotras. Me quedé paralizada en cuanto le vi. La persona que había aparecido tenía el pelo rubio aunque lo llevaba tapado por un sombrero podían verse algunos mechones de pelo que le asomaban por delante de la cara. Tenía los ojos azules y estaba bastante enfadado. Llevaba un jersey de color marrón claro, y debajo de este una camisa blanca con una corbata roja. Unos pantalones negros algo anchos para aquella delgada personita. El estilo de ropa cuadraba con aquella persona. Una vez que estuvo delante de nosotras se puso delante de mi, protegiéndome.

-¿Quién eres renacuajo?

Solo con aquellas palabras el chico se cabreó más de lo que estaba. Pude imaginarme que estaría apunto de explotar, pero se lo estaba guardando.

-Estas avisada, no te acerques mas a esta chica, o tomaré medidas serias.-Después me cogió del brazo y me llevo hasta la salida del comedor.

Mire la mano del chico, tenia las uñas pintadas en negro, y en las muñecas llevaba alguna pulsera de pinchos en plan heavy.

-¡Cuánto tengas lo que hay que tener vuelve y acabaremos la conversación!-Gritó Sherry desde el comedor.- ¡No puedo creer que te tenga que proteger un renacuajo como ese!-Siguió gritando dando un espectáculo en el comedor.

-¡Tsk…!-Dijo el chico que me llevaba del brazo. Pude notar que me apretó más la mano cuando Sherry lo llamo renacuajo.

Una vez fuera del comedor y del edificio:

-Espera, suéltame, me haces daño.

El chico me soltó cuando salimos fuera del edificio, en la parte trasera de este.

-¡Por que dejas que te siga pisoteando! Como sigas así nadie te tomará enserio como compositora. Raisa tienes que entenderlo, ¿cuantas veces te lo hemos dicho?

Me quedé mirando aquel chico con una sonrisa en la cara y apunto de echarme a llorar, pero en vez de eso lo que hice fue darle un gran abrazo. El chico no dijo nada más y me correspondió.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Kaoru.- el chico se separó de mí con cara de cabreo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Por que me llamas Kaoru, ¿es que no sabes reconocerme? ¡YO SOY SYO! ¡KAORU ES MUCHO MAS PEQUEÑO QUE YO!- me gritó el chico señalándose así mismo.

-A mi no me engañas Kaoru- dije con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba el sombrero y dejé que parte de su pelo cayera por su rostro.

El chico hinchó los mofletes, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y miro para otro lado enfurruñado porque le había descubierto.

-Eso no vale Raisa, así no hay quien te engañe.

Sonreí.

-Eres demasiado mono para confundirme de hermano- me agaché un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla. Se puso tan colorado que puse ver como le salía humo de las orejas.

-Raisa, cuanto te he echado de menos. – su expresión cambió por completo y saltó a mi cuerpo, dándome un fuerte abrazo, aferrándose a ellos con gran fuerza. – ¿Pero como sabias que era yo? Si somos casi iguales.

- Fácil-dije sonriendo- cuando a Syo le llaman renacuajo suele explotar de la rabia que le da, en cambió tú no lo has hecho.

-Joo, no vale, nos conoces mucho.

-Es normal, nos conocemos de toda la vida, y siempre pasamos las vacaciones los tres juntos.

-Si, ¿pero a que le interpreto muy bien?

-Si, de eso no hay duda.- dije riéndome y revolviéndole el pelo.- por cierto ¿Dónde está Syo?

-Está dentro, ¡vamos!- me tiró del brazo y volvió a meterme dentro del edificio y subió a las habitaciones.

Cuando pasamos por delante de la puerta de mi habitación escuché que había dos voces distintas.

-Kaoru, espera un momento. –abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi que además de Juvia había una chica rubia con el pelo que le llegaba un poco mas de los hombros, un poco ondulado. Estaba encima de la cama que quedaba libre en medio de las dos camas ya ocupadas por Juvia y por mí.

-¡KAORU!- escuché una voz reconocida para mí.

Miré al pasillo y vi, que Kaoru corría despavorido hacia mi posición. Se metió en la habitación y se escondió detrás de uno de los escritorios que había en la habitación. Volví a mirar al pasillo y vi a otra persona corriendo "con los ojos en llamas" hacia mi.

-Kaoru, ¡devuélveme mi sombrero!- el chico que venia corriendo se paró delante de la puerta. Era un chico igual a Kaoru, pero este era mas bajo media 1.61 a primera vista, con el mismo pelo rubio pero las puntas de degradaban en un color rosa pálido, uno de los lados del pelo lo llevaba cogido con 4 horquillas, dos de ellas cruzadas entre sí y las otras dos encima de estas. Hizo caso omiso a las chicas que estaban allí, las cuales nos habíamos girado hacia el chico que acababa de entrar y estaba gritando dentro de la habitación.

-Kaoru, no te escondas y dame lo que me has robado.-me di cuenta de que aun tenia el sombrero que le había quitado a Kaoru, me acerqué al chico y se lo puse en la cabeza. El chico pareció tranquilizarse. Era unos centímetros mayor que Kaoru.

Se giró para ver lo que había pasado. Me miró con cara de sorpresa y yo a el con una sonrisa.

-Ra…Ra…- tartamudeaba.

-Hola Syo, cuanto tiempo.- le saludé.

-¡AAAH! –Al poco tiempo reaccionó, pero se acabó cayendo al suelo-¡Raisa! ¡Como es que estas aquí!

-Bueno, pues entré en la academia, pero no esperaba que vosotros también.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo en mi habitación?-señalé a las chicas que estaban detrás de él, las cuales estaban boquiabiertas por el barullo que se había generado en poco tiempo. ¡AAH! ¿¡Pero que!?- miró a todos lados, y supo que no estaba en su habitación.

-La verdad es que eres tú quien está en nuestra habitación.

Syo se levantó del suelo ayudado por mí.

-Vaya, perdonad, es que estaba buscando a mi hermano que me había robado el sombrero.

-Her… hermano.-dijo Kaoru desde su escondite.

-¡Con que estabas ahí!- señaló a su hermano, -¡Ven aquí te vas a enterar!- Syo comenzó a correr hacia su hermano. Enseguida Kaoru comenzó a correr por la habitación hasta que salió de esta y se perdieron en el pasillo vacío. Suspiré al verles y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Miré a las dos chicas que aun no se creían lo que había pasado.

-¿Nos lo empiezas a explicar?- comenzó Juvia.- ¿Quiénes eran?

-Perdonad, por los gritos. Son mis primos. El primero que ha entrado era Kaoru, el otro era Syo.

-¿Son gemelos?- preguntó la chica que estaba allí.

-Si, pero Syo es el mayor de los dos.

-Que monos, gemelitos- Dijo Juvia emocionada.

-Si- dije sonriendo. Miré a la chica nueva –Perdona, no me he presentado, soy Raisa Masamune.

-Yo soy Akane Ken. – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ken? ¿De que me sonará ese nombre? – me quedé pensando, pero no encontraba la fuente de ese pensamiento.

-Es nuestra compañera de habitación. –dijo Juvia desde su cama.

-¿En serio?-Ella asintió

-Si, parece que hubo un problema con mis notas, pero ya está todo arreglado.

-Pues genial, otra compañera. – dije contenta.

-Raisa, sabes que… Akane es fan de Noa-yon Hana.

Me asombré ante aquellas palabras.

-¡No puede ser!

-En serio, mira.- Akane sacó un póster de un chico de unos 20 años, con la piel clarita, el pelo negro un poco ondulado y largo que lo recogía en una coleta baja, los ojos amarillos tirando a naranjas. Llevaba una camisa blanca desabrochada los tres primeros botones, con el cuello hacia arriba. Y unos pantalones negros. Tenía un micrófono en la mano.

Miré a los otros dos pósteres que estaban colgados en las paredes.

-Genial, ya tenemos al grupo entero- Dije con emoción- dije con locura al ver por fin todas las piezas juntas.

Me senté en mi cama y miré a todas partes. Miré, como cotilla que era, la ropa de esa chica. Llevaba una falda de tablas vaquera y unas botas. Con una sudadera violeta. No se parecía mucho al estilo que escuchábamos Juvia y yo. Pero ninguna de las tres tenías el mismo estilo, eso creo yo que es lo que nos hizo unirnos. El refrán dice que los contrarios se unen, por que no nosotras. Este iba a ser el comienzo de una aventura increíble.

-¿¡Pero que!?- Gritó Akane desde su armario. Juvia y yo la miramos.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿¡No me digas que esto es lo que nos tenemos que poner!?- las dos asentimos. Y Akane se desmoralizó.

-Genial, solo espero que no nos quede tan mal como parece que nos quedará.

-Jjajajaja, -me reí- eso es imposible.- Nos quedará horrible.

-Si, es cierto- me lo voy a probar a ver que tal.

Akane salio de la habitación, directa al baño. Mientras, Juvia y yo nos quedamos en la habitación. Me tiré a la cama y me quedé mirando el techo.

-Por cierto Raisa ¿no ibas a traer algo de comer?

-Si, pero… Me encontré con el brócoli y volvió a humillarme delante de todos. Después apareció Kaoru y me sacó de allí y al final no he cogido nada.

-¿Pero que le pasa a esa chica?

- Solo se siente intimidada, por que tanto tu padre como mi madre son famosos y eso es lo que ella quiere ser.

-¿De verdad piensas que es eso?

-No, solo lo he dicho para intentar no pensar mas en la razón por la que me la tiene jurada.

En ese momento llegó Akane con el uniforme puesto.

-Mirad chicas, no me queda tan mal.- me incorporé en la cama y la miré.

-Te queda como guante al dedo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, te queda genial, pega muy bien con tu estilo.

-Gracias chicas. Parece peor de lo que es. Ponéroslos, veréis como no pasa nada.

-Ya mañana me lo pondré- me tiré otra vez sobre la cama.

-Creo que eso no va a ser posible.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Juvia extrañada.

-En el pasillo hay un cartel que dice que a las 18.30 hay una reunión de todos los alumnos en los jardines principales, es como una fiesta de bienvenida en la que nos dirán las normas de la escuela.

-¿y que hay con eso? No veo la relación.

-Bueno, pues es que dice que tenemos que llevar el uniforme.

-¿¡QUEEEE!?- salté de la cama al escuchar la noticia.- No puede ser, pensé que solo era para ir a clase.

-Pues parece ser que no.

Me desmotivé y volví a tirarme sobre la cama.

-Aún tenemos tiempo así que no hay prisa.

Juvia había decidido ir al armario a sacar la ropa que tendría que ponerse de un momento a otro. Akane seguía en el espejo mirándose. Y yo me acerqué al escritorio y saqué de los cajones algunas partituras que había hecho años atrás. Así nos quedamos las tres hasta que se hizo la hora de ponernos esos horribles uniformes.


	7. El extraño director

7

Juvia y yo volvimos del baño, ya nos habíamos puesto nuestros uniformes.

-¡Sukoi!-dijo Akane al vernos-¡Estáis geniales chicas!

Me miré el traje, miré a Juvia, a lo que ella me la devolvió. Después marché al espejo para verme. Me vi con aquella falda de cuadros amarilla, la chaqueta que no hacia juego y las medias. Miré por la ventana.

-Parece que no hace mucho frío.- me quité la chaqueta.

-Raisa ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Akane

Yo seguí con mi labor, me quité la chaqueta, la colgué. Y me puse el chaleco que estaba en una de las perchas. El chaleco no era del mismo tipo que la chaqueta, simplemente era un chaleco azul oscuro con botones amarillos, era más ceñido y resaltaba las curvas de mi cuerpo que de otra manera la chaqueta ocultaba. Me la puse encima de la camisa blanca de manga larga. Después me até el lazo al cuello,

-Así mucho mejor.-dije con mejor cara después de aquel cambio rápido de estilo-Juvia ¿tú que tal?

Miré a Juvia, se estaba colocando la falda en su sitio, no llevaba la chaqueta puesta, a ella tampoco debía de gustarla, después la vi coger una caja de ella sacó algunas cosas. Miré intrigada lo que estaba sacando de la caja, y si me interesaba hacer lo mismo que ella.

-Ya está, ahora si que me gusta, más o menos.-se dio la vuelta.

Al cuello llevaba un colgante con una "L" y en las manos alguna pulsera y su reloj. Llevaba el lazo del cuello atado simplemente con un nudo y dejaba caer el resto por delante. No llevaba ni el chaleco ni la chaqueta, en vez de eso llevaba una chaqueta de color negro completo. Parecía una chaqueta de chándal, pero mas elegante.

-Te queda genial Juvia. –la dije.

-me coloqué una coleta alta dejando que cayera el pelo por mis hombros.

-Pues ya nos podemos ir.

Akane se había quedado mirándonos fijamente.

-Akane, ¿Akane, estás bien?

-Si, si, solo me había empanado un poco.-Dijo cuando volvió en si.- ¿Nos vamos? Ya casi el la hora.

Salimos las tres de la habitación y cerramos la puerta con llave a nuestra salida. Pasamos por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a los jardines que había delante del edificio. La gente ya estaba esperando que el "espectáculo" comenzara. Se estaban acomodando en las sillas que había delante de un improvisado escenario. Delante de mí Akane dirigía la marcha hasta unas sillas que estuvieran solas, para poder sentarnos las tres seguidas, Juvia la seguía por detrás. Había mucha gente en aquel lugar buscando sillas. Pasábamos por delante de la gente y nos chocábamos constantemente. De repente, vi a un chico de pelo azul hasta la mitad de la cara que le caía en dos mechones separados por una raya de medio lado. Tenía los ojos del mismo color de su pelo. Tampoco llevaba el uniforme de la academia, al menos no el reglamentario, él también lo llevaba algo modificado. En vez de la chaqueta azul llevaba un jersey azul oscuro con dos filas de rombos en la parte delantera. El cuello de la camisa blanca le asomaba por el cuello en pico del jersey. Llevaba una corbata roja que se le escondía debajo del jersey. Y los pantalones marrones propios del uniforme. El chico pasó a mi lado y me le quedé mirando. Cuando ya le hube pasado me giré y le miré. Por la parte de atrás tenia el pelo más largo, pero sin llegar a cubrirle el cuello.

-¡Raisa! ¡Eh, Raisa!- reconocí la voz de Juvia. Volví a mirar hacia adelante. Juvia y Akane me llamaban desde unas filas más adelante de la que me encontraba.

Fui con ellas y me senté en la silla que quedaba libre al lado de Juvia. Miré a las chicas y sonreí.

-¿Qué te había pasado?

-Nada. No pasa nada.

Ellas no insistieron y se colocaron bien en sus asientos.

-¡BUENAS TARDES!- una voz cantarina gritó desde algún sitio del escenario.

Miré hacia todos los lados buscando aquella voz masculina y profunda que sonaba por todos los sitios. En el escenario se encendieron los focos, alumbrando cielo ya cubierto por el manto de estrellas. Como de la nada, por en medio del escenario cayó una persona. Tenía el pelo castaño y de punta de tal manera que parecía que tenía dos cuernos. Tenía la tez morena, los ojos no se le veían pues los llevaba escondidos tras unas enormes gafas de color blanco con los cristales oscuros. Era algo regordete. Llevaba una chaqueta de traje de color marrón, bajo esta llevaba un chaleco negro de puntos blancos, y bajo esta una camisa blanca. Anudada al cuello con el nudo de corbata clásico. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¡BUENAS TARDES FUTURAS ESTRELLAS!- dijo siguiendo con el tono que había pronunciado anteriormente.-SOY SHINING SAOTOME, y soy el presidente de esta academia de la que muchos de vosotros saldréis convertidos en grandes estrellas.

La gente ya se había sentado, y todos escuchábamos con atención a lo que decía. Cogió un micrófono y su tono de voz masculina y cantarina.

-Mañana comenzaran las clases oficiales en la academia, clases las cuales duraran un año, en el cual os enfrentareis a una serie de exámenes los cuales tendréis que superar para no ser expulsados. Pero eso os lo explicaran vuestros tutores mañana en las clases. Ahora solo, disfrutar de estos momentos, vosotros seréis las futuras estrellas del mundo de la canción.

En aquella reunión el director, o presidente como quería que le llamáramos, nos estuvo contando algunas cosas de la academia. Cosas como los artistas que habían salido de ella y que ahora eran estrellas tanto de la canción como de otros ámbitos como el cine, la televisión…

Una vez que terminó la reunión, aunque el cielo seguía cubierto de estrellas, apenas eran las 9 de la noche. Así que decidimos ir a cenar algo al comedor ya que tras la mudanza no habíamos comido nada.

Una vez estuvimos en el comedor me di cuenta de que estaba mas lleno que esta tarde, parece que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para bajar a la vez a cenar.

-Bien, y ahora que estamos aquí, ¿que comemos?-dijo Akane.

-Pues la verdad es que solo podemos coger el dinero de las maquinas, ya que del buffet necesitamos una tarjeta, o algo así, no se por que.

-¿¡QUEE!? Pero ¿pero por que? Si el menú parece delicioso. –Dijo Akane.

-Ya lo se, pero es que es lo único que podemos hacer por que no tenemos esa tarjeta.

-¿No sabes donde se consigue?- negué con la cabeza.- ¿Y no sabes de nadie que la tenga?

-Si, Sherry y sus amiguitas, pero no creo que estén por la labor de decirnos donde se consigue ni como.

Las dos chicas que estaban allí se deprimieron.

-Pues vaya. Yo que quería cenar arroz al curri.

Me encogí de hombros y caminé hacía las maquinas. Por el camino pude ver a Sherry, pero ella nos ignoró por completo. Me sentí aliviada de que por una vez ella no se metiera con nosotras, por hoy ya estaba servida. Seguí mirando a la poca gente que tenia la suerte de tener esas tarjetas, y entre toda la gente visualicé a una persona de 1.65 metros de alto, tenía el pelo rubio tapado por el sombrero que había visto esa misma tarde.

-esperad un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Puede que una persona nos diga como se consiguen.

Antes de dejarlas contestar eché a correr entre toda la gente que estaba allí. Pude llegar a Syo con cierta dificultad.

-Syo.

-¡Ahh!- se asustó al verme aparecer tan de repente-¡Raisa, CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS!

-Lo siento primo, no era mi intención.- me disculpé.

-Está bien. ¿Qué pasa, que necesitas? Estaba apunto de coger mi comida.

-De eso precisamente quería hablarte.

Las chicas aparecieron detrás de mí. Cuando visualicé el color del pelo de las chicas, a ambos de mis lados, pude ver en el rostro de Syo un leve rubor en las mejillas. Estaba mirando a mi derecha. Solo por curiosidad u por saber a quien miraba, giré levemente la cara y vi el característico pelo azul de Juvia. Sonreí y Syo me pilló.

-¡DE QUE TE RÍES TÚ!- dijo con el puño en alto replicándome.

-Nada, nada.- Volví al tema- Oye, ¿sabes donde se consigue esa tarjeta?

-¿Cual?

-Pues la que usas para poder probar la deliciosa comida del buffet- dijo Akane relamiéndose al oler los distintos aromas que provenían de la cocina.

-Esta, se consigue con los puntos del examen.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Juvia

-Pues eso mismo, cuando haces el examen, y por supuesto estas admitida en la academia, si tienes un mínimo de puntos en el examen te dan esta tarjeta.

-Entiendo, y donde puede conseguirse, me refiero, ¿En donde hay que ir para ver el examen y que te den la tarjeta?

-Al despacho del dirección. Esta en el primer piso la ultima puerta del pasillo, no tiene pérdida, solo tenéis que ir allí y pedir la tarjeta, se os verá el examen y si tenéis una buena puntuación pues se os recompensarán con la tarjeta, y allí os dirán como se usa.

-Gracias –Akane cogió la mano a Juvia y salió corriendo del comedor.

-Muchas gracias Syo, después nos vemos, por cierto ¿y Kaoru?

- se marchó ya, tenia que llegar a casa.

-Vale, pues si hablas con él dale recuerdos y a tus padres también.- después de esa breve charla salí a la búsqueda de Akane y de Juvia.

Las encontré al lado de la puerta del despacho, me hacían señales para que fuera a por ellas. Una vez volvimos las tres a estar juntas, Akane llamó a la puerta. Dentro de la habitación se escuchó una voz tranquila y masculina.

-Adelante- entramos con algo de timidez.

En la sala no vimos a nadie, era una sala grande, con un escritorio delante de una gran ventana. Tenía también algunos sillones entorno a una pequeña mesa de té de cristal. Un gran escudo, el mismo que estaba puesto en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta de Akane, de mi chaleco y el cual seguramente estaría en la camisa que Juvia llevaba debajo de la sudadera, encima de una chimenea, había también una gran alfombra en el suelo entre la zona de los sillones y el escritorio. También una librería a uno de los lados. Todos los muebles, como el escritorio y la estantería, así como las sillas que estaban delante del escritorio, las cuales estaban ambas enfrentadas entre sí formando cierto ángulo, todo estaba recubierto de madera, y por su brillo parece que estaban bien cuidadas, al igual que los sillones, que estaban impolutos.

Entramos las tres pero en aquella sala no había nadie.

-¿Hola?- Pregunté extrañada de que no hubiera nadie después de haber escuchado una voz que provenía del interior de la sala.

-¡Buenas preciosas señoritas!- apareció delante de nosotras el presidente de la academia, pero estaba bocabajo.

-¡AHHH!- las tres nos asustamos al ver a ese hombre tan cerca de nosotras, y colocado de esa manera.

No tardó en ponerse como una persona normal. "Este director un día me matará del susto" pensé. El director seguía haciendo de las suyas por el despacho mientras que nosotras nos habíamos quedado en la puerta a esperar a que nos dijera el por que estábamos allí. Las chicas y yo movíamos la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo los brincos que el presidente hacia por su despacho, hasta que por fin se sentó en su escritorio.

-Bien preciosidades, ¿que deseáis?- dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pues verá- Comenzó Akane- desearíamos las tarjetas que se usan para el buffet

-ya entiendo mis ladies, pues venid aquí, revisaremos vuestros exámenes, y si tenéis 75% del examen en perfectas condiciones se os compensará con la tarjeta buffet como la llamamos nosotros.-Juvia, Akane y yo nos quedamos delante del escritorio esperando.

-Parece que nos está intentando vender algo- dije en voz baja a las chicas, las cuales se rieron tras mi comentario.

- ero si tenéis las del 80% del examen correctamente, además se os compensará con una cantidad de puntos que podréis utilizar. –dijo el presidente mientras buscaba nuestros exámenes entre unas enormes montañas de papeles que tenia sobre la mesa.

La enorme pila de papeles podía medir el doble que yo. Ni siquiera veía al presidente tras los papeles.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?-la voz sonó desde lo alto de la pila de papeles.

Miramos para arriba y por encima de los papeles vimos aparecer la cara del director sonriendo como siempre. Tras ver eso, volví en mí.

-Raisa, Raisa Masamune.- le dije.

-Juvia Gakuro-Siguió

-Akane Ken- dijo por último.

-O Ladies, que hermosos nombres tienen.

Asombrada y confundida por como había subido el director hasta aquella altura, me asomé por detrás de la pila de papeles, pude ver entonces una escalera de metal colocada en el suelo, y encima de esta el presidente.

-Queridas no encuentro los resultados de los exámenes. – dijo el presidente mientras rebuscaba con prisa.

Acto seguido, por la puerta del despacho apareció un hombre de unos 27 años, con el pelo marrón casi naranja. Tenía los ojos del mismo color que el pelo, y mostraban cierta decepción y enfado. Estaba vestido con un traje de chaqueta negra, debajo un chaleco y una camisa blanca bien planchada, además de una corbata a rayas blancas y azules. Llevaba una carpeta y algunos folios en la mano.

-Director, ¿pero que está haciendo?- preguntó aquel hombre.

-No me interrumpas Ryuuya, estoy buscando los resultados de los exámenes de estas preciosidades para darles la tarjeta.

-¿Ryuuya Hyuuga? ¿El famoso Ryuuya Hyuuga?- dije

-Raisa, ¿le conoces?

-He oído a Syo muchas veces hablar de él. Es una actor de prestigio, es el protagonista de la saga de películas "El príncipe de la Lucha" Syo quiere trabajar en ellas para estar cerca de Ryuuya Hyuuga, es su mayor admirador.

-Director, no busque más, le dije que yo tenia la lista de las personas que pueden tener la tarjeta.

Pero el director no volvió a hablar, estaba centrado en su labor de encontrar la lista con los resultados de los exámenes. Ryuuya se acercó a nosotras.

-¿Vosotras sois, Masamune, Garuko y Ken?- nosotras asentimos. – Bien, llevo buscándoos u rato, aquí tenéis vuestras tarjetas. - Ryuuya Hyuuga nos tendió tres tarjetas idénticas, pero cada una con el nombre propio de la persona a la que correspondía. - la tarjeta ya cuenta con una transferencia de 85 cada una, puntos con los que podéis comprar la comida en el buffet. Pero debéis tener en cuenta que los puntos se gastan así que gastarlos con moderación.- Ryuuya se dirigía hacia el director.

-Pero ¿Cómo se consiguen mas puntos?- Preguntó Akane.

-Cada semana hay un examen, si superas el examen a los que tengan la tarjeta se les transferirá la cantidad de puntos que hayan sacado en el examen, desde 50 puntos a 100 puntos. Si no llegas a los 50 puntos en el examen, significa que no has superado la prueba, por lo que no se producirá la transferencia de los puntos y os quedareis con los que tuvierais en esos momentos. Eso es todo.

Miramos a Ryuuya Hyuuga por última vez y salimos del despacho hacia el comedor para probar las tarjetas y comer algo rico en el comedor. Por el camino nos encontramos a Syo que salía del comedor, le mostré la tarjeta y él me guiñó el ojo alegre.

Juvia caminaba delante de mí. Habíamos perdido a Akane que se había adelantado a ponerse en la fila. Juvia iba con la mente en otro sitio, seguramente no lo sabría ni ella. Intentó guardar la tarjeta en su bolsillo pero falló y se la cayó al suelo. Se agachó, para cogerla, pero Syo fue más rápido que ella y la cogió del suelo. Después se la tendió a Juvia. Yo cotilleaba todo desde atrás. Cuando Juvia fue a coger la tarjeta que Syo le tendía, los dos se tocaron, y pude ver Syo se había sonrojado mucho cuando sus manos se tocaron. Con un ligero movimiento vi que la cara de Juvia estaba en las mismas condiciones que la de Syo, los dos estaban rojos como dos tomates. Sonreí.

-Gra…Gracias. –Dijo Juvia con un ligero tartamudeo.

-No, no tienes quedarlas.- contestó Syo agachando la cabeza para que ella no viera su sonrojo. Después y sin decir nada mas, se marchó de allí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Miré como se iba, y tras eso miré a Juvia que aún se mantenía en la misma posición, esta vez con la tarjeta en su mano. Me reí y empujé a Juvia hacia el comedor para llegar antes de que Akane se comiera toda la comida.

Al entrar, el barullo de gente que había cuando entramos por primera vez había cesado bastante, dejando a penas 5 mesas completas. Pude ver con facilidad a Akane que nos saludaba desde la fila del buffet. Nos acercamos a ella y nos pusimos a su lado. Mientras esperamos nuestro turno en la fila estuve pensando en que cogerme para cenar, algo que no tuviera muchos puntos para que no se me acabaran antes de que comenzaran los exámenes. Al llegar nuestro turno cogí algo de Sushi variado que era barato, Juvia se cogió un poco de pollo agridulce, y Akane como ya había dicho se cogió el arroz al curri. El plato de Akane era el más caro, siguiendo por el mió y terminando en el de Juvia que simple mente llegaba a los 20 puntos.

Al terminar de cenar subimos a la habitación y cerramos la puerta tras entrar las tres. Ya eran las 11 de la noche y al día siguiente había que madrugar por que era el primer día de clase. No tardamos en apagar las luces para dormirnos.

No pude dormir durante unos minutos por que me quedé pensando en aquel chico que había visto en la reunión, tenia la sensación de que me sonaba, pero no sabia de que. Al final de tanto darle vueltas, el sueño me venció y me acabé durmiendo por primera vez en aquella cama


	8. Primera Clase

8

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, el sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación. El despertador aún no había sonado, pero apenas le quedaban unos minutos para que lo hiciera. Volvía cerrar los ojos. Aunque quedaran pocos minutos para ponernos en pie, mi mente comenzó a volar. En mis sueños aparecía un chico de pelo blanco corto y de punta, estaba cantando, y tocando la guitarra. No podía evitar sonreír al ver a ese chico. Pero como era de esperar los minutos se acabaron y el despertador empezó a sonar por toda la habitación despertándonos a las tres. Al despertarme tan de repente se me olvidó lo que había soñado.

-No puede ser ¿Ya hay que levantarse?- dijo Juvia desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Parece ser que si- respondí yo.

-¡Venga chicas hoy es nuestro primer día de clase, tenemos que estar animadas!-Akane parecía bastante mas animada que nosotras dos.

Se levantó de un salto cogió la ropa que había preparado el día anterior u salió corriendo al baño. Miré a Juvia, ella me devolvió la mirada y las dos suspiramos.

-Menudas energías desde por la mañana.- las dos nos reímos y nos levantamos. Cogimos la ropa y nos marchamos al baño a volver a ponernos ese uniforme.

No tardamos mucho en estar las tres listas, así que rápidamente nos encontrábamos en la cola del buffet dispuestas a desayunar para ir a nuestra primera clase del curso. Las tres estábamos emocionadas, no sabíamos en que clase nos iban a meter ni si estaríamos juntas.

Tras desayunar fuimos a la misma sala en la que nos asignaron las habitaciones. En los tablones vimos que habían colgado varias listas. Encima de todas ellas ponía "CLASE… (Y una letra)"

-Bien chicos, aquí podéis ver las clases en las que os ha tocado dependiendo de vuestros resultados en los exámenes. Dirigíos a esa clase y esperad a que aparezca el sensei- dijo una voz amigable. Busqué a la persona pero no conseguí dar con ella, o con él.

-Bueno, pues habrá que buscar la clase-Dijo Juvia segundos antes de ponerse a mirar las listas para encontrar su nombre y la clase a la que pertenecería durante el resto del curso.

Mientras tanto, yo, me puse a buscar mi nombre en otras listas que estaban en los tablones, pero no conseguía encontrarla. Había pasado por muchas clases, E, H, D, pero no estaba en ninguna. Entonces fui a la primera lista. Encima de ella ponía "CLASE A". Miré detalladamente cada uno de los nombres para asegurarme de que no me lo saltaba. Entonces lo encontré. Debido a mi apellido estaba casi al final de la lista.

-¡Genial! –Me emocioné- estoy en la clase A, no está nada mal.

Me separé de la lista para que otros pudieran ver con claridad si su nombre estaba. Al separarme miré si las chicas ya habían mirado su nombre, las encontré a las dos apoyadas en una columna, me acerqué a ellas.

-Chicas, ¿Encontrasteis vuestros nombres?- pregunté

-Si, no fue difícil. Yo estoy en la clase S- dijo akane emocionada.

-Y yo estoy en la clase A.- siguió Juvia,

-¡Genial! Entonces estamos en la misma clase.- me emocioné al saber que al menos tendría a alguien a quien conocería.-Akane, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, yo soy bastante amistosa y hago amigos enseguida. Estoy deseando ver quien es mi Sensei.-dijo imaginativa-Bueno chicas me voy a buscar mi clase, que si no se nos echa el tiempo encima. –Dijo Akane despidiéndose de nosotras con la mano.

-Bueno, será mejor que nosotras también vayamos- Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Si! Espero que el sensei no sea muy rudo con la clase.

Comenzamos a caminar, iba distraída mirando a la gente que estaba allí, en aquella sala, y observaba la clase de personas con las que nos tocaría compartir clase dúrate el año, y al no mirar acabé chocándome con un chico. Alcé la mirada para poder ver a la persona a los ojos, pero enseguida tuve que bajarla ya que la persona que estaba frente a mi era mas bajo que yo.

-¡Raisa mira por donde vas, te vas a llevar a alguien por delante!- me gritó.

-Vale, perdona Syo, - me disculpé. Volví a mirar a Syo y noté un ligero rubor en los carrillos. Miré en la dirección que marcaban los ojos de Syo y vi a Juvia con la cabeza agachada y un poco sonrojada.

-Esto, lo siento- dijo Syo, a veces me pongo muy bruto por cosas que no tienen importancia, jejeje- comenzó a sentirse nervioso-Adiós-Salió corriendo antes de poder decir a nadie nada.

Miré a Juvia, la cual también estaba un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, pero no dije nada y seguí caminando hacia la clase.

Por los pasillos nos encontramos con varias personas entre las que no se encontraba Sherry. Llegamos a la clase que nos tocaba, en ella ya había gente sentada en los distintos pupitres que allí había. No éramos mucho los que estábamos allí, podía contar apenas unos 0 pupitres, aunque la mitad de ellos aun no estaban ocupados. Al final de la clase, en la dirección a la que miraban las sillas de los pupitres, estaba la pizarra, con una mesa grande en uno de los lados, seria la mesa del profesor. Enfrente de nosotras, y detrás de todos los pupitres, había un piano de cola de madera, muy bien conservado. Entré en la clase y me acerqué al piano para verlo con claridad.

-Que bonito, seguro que tiene que sonar como los ángeles.- me dije mientras lo miraba con asombro.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente mientras esperábamos a que nuestro sensei apareciera para comenzar las clases que con tantas ansias habíamos estado esperando durante nuestra vida.

Juvia ya había encontrado un sitio en el que sentarse, yo elegí el asiento que estaba detrás de ella, de esa forma estaríamos mas juntas.

-Chicos, siéntense, vamos.

A los pocos minutos apreció de la nada, delante de la pizarra una mujer, una mujer con larga melena rosa, más clara que la mía, y con tirabuzones a lo largo que la daban volumen. Como adorno tenia una cinta para el pelo a rayas de colores que permitía la separación entre el flequillo, con dos mechones a los lados de la cara, y el resto de la cabellera. Tenía los ojos azules, muy claros, turquesa, su cara estaba adornada con una gran sonrisa. Su cuerpo lo tapaba con un jersey que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo de color amarillo de manga larga pero que llevaba remangada hasta el codo y unos leggins negros hasta el tobillo.

-¡Ohayo!- dijo ella alegre.- buenos días y bienvenidos a la academia Saotome, me llamo Ringo Tsukimiya, y seré vuestra profesora durante este curso, soy la doncella del espectáculo, encantada de conoceros.

-¡QUEEEEE!- todos los que estábamos en la clase soltamos un grito de asombro en el momento en el que nos comunicó su nombre, ninguno de los que estábamos allí nos esperábamos que esa mujer fuera Ringo Tsukimiya.

-Pero podéis llamarme, Ringo-Sensei, como deseéis- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que no se le borraba del rostro-ustedes son el 0.5% de los que aprobaron el examen. Como todos saben la academia Saotome es una academia de formación profesional, destinada a lanzar al estrellato a los Idols y a los compositores que escriben las canciones. Todas nuestras instalaciones están instaladas para que hagáis uso de ella. Y son ¡FABULOSAS!- dijo dándonos mucho animo a todos- todos los profesores son compositores, poetas, y estrellas del espectáculo. Si sobresalís, os espera un gran debut. Bien, en primer lugar repasaré las normas que la escuela tiene, ante todo debéis divertíos haciendo lo que mas os gusta. Levanten la mano aquellos dispuestos a ser Idol.- un 50% de la clase levantó la mano- Bien, y aquellos dispuestos a componer las canciones para los Idols- El resto levantamos la mano.-Bien, es genial, tenemos a gente que desea ser Idols y también aquellos que desean ayudar a los Idols.

Todos prestábamos atención a las palabras de Ringo-Sensei.

-Bien, antes de que pasemos a la explicación de vuestra primera tarea debo deciros la única y la norma más importante de Saotome. –Esta vez, la sonrisa que había mantenido desde que había entrado, se borró por completo mostrando una cara seria.- Las relaciones entre los alumnos están prohibidas, cualquiera se sea pillado en una relación, ya sea con un Idol o un compositor, ambos serán expulsados de por vida. ¡Esa es la norma de Saotome!- dijo demasiado seria como para rebatirla lo que había dicho.

La cara de asombro que se nos quedo a todos fue tal que en el silencio se podían escuchar los pájaros cantando en la calle.

-Bien, ahora pasemos a lo que importa- la expresión volvió a cambiarle a la misma sonrisa que había tenido antes.- Bien, durante el año que estéis en Saotome formareis distintas parejas entre Idol y compositor hasta que deis con la vuestra. Pero eso se decidirá en el primer trimestre. Las parejas no tienen que salir especialmente de la clase A, las parejas pueden proceder de otras clases, como la clase S. hasta ese momento se cruzaran con un montón de personas que pueden ser su pareja o no. y ahora, ¡Vamos a empezar con las pruebas!- parecía mas emocionado que todos los que estábamos sentados.- Un concurso de grabación.

Ante aquellas palabras, se empezaron a escuchar murmullos."¿Un concurso? Yo también tengo que cantar"

-Solo por esta vez los voy a emparejar yo. Además, la suerte del espectáculo también está en relación con la capacidad de cada uno-con un ligero movimiento de cadera hizo una honda con el cuerpo que le llegó hasta la mano, la besó y nos lanzó el beso.

Después de eso se sentó en la mesa que estaba a su lado y con un bolígrafo comenzó a escribir en un papel. Los que estábamos allí estábamos impacientes por ver con quien nos tocaría hacer ese concurso.

-Juvia- La llamé, pero no me escuchó, ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos. La toqué l hombro y ella dio un pequeño bote en el sitio.

-¡AH!- se giró rápidamente- Raisa, ¿que pasa?- me preguntó intentando calmarse ante el susto que la había sacado de los pensamientos.

-Juvia, estas bien, pareces preocupada.

-Nada, no es nada. – volvió a darse la vuelta dándome la espalda.

No quise entrometerme en sus pensamientos, pero estaba claro que algo la estaba preocupando, ya intentaría descubrirlo en otro momento. Me giré para ver a la gente que había en aquella clase, y ver con quien me tocaría en ese concurso. Vi a mucha gente, todos ilusionados por estar donde estaban. Por detrás de mi vi a un chico rubio con el pelo corto y ondulado, con gafas que sonreía mucho. En la misma fila del chico, pero mas delante que nosotras, había un chico de melena pelirroja con el pelo de punta por encima pero que después le caía casi por los hombros, sin llegar a tocárselos. Volví la vista al rubio de las gafas a su lado estaba el mismo chico que vi en la presentación del día anterior. Tenia la misma cara seria con la que caminaba la última vez que nos cruzamos. El chico miraba a las musarañas. Pasaba la mirada por todas las mesas que había en el aula hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. La cara del chico no cambió, pero pude notar como poco a poco me iba poniendo colorada. Yo, sin saber que hacer, y solo con un pensamiento: "tierra trágame" levanté la mano y le saludé tímidamente. Él me miró son saber que decir. Así que lentamente me giré hasta mirar la espalda de Juvia.

-¡Ya está!- gritó Ring-Sensei. Se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la pizarra para colgar las distintas listas que había hecho.-Bien, ahora iré nombrando a los alumnos, primero un estudiante Idol y después el de los compositores, así cuando vean las listas sabrán quien es su pareja durante esta tarea. Bien, empecemos –Ringo-Sensei comenzó a llamar uno por uno a los alumnos, gracias a eso conseguí averiguar el nombre de los tres chicos que había estado mirando mas detenidamente durante el corto descanso. El rubio se llamaba Natsuki Shinomiya. El pelirrojo Otoya Ittoki, y el peliazul con el que me había puesto colorada Masato Hijirikawa. Parecía ser que ellos tres estaban en el curso de Idol. La verdad es que todos eran guapos. Después de que nos llamaran a todos, nos acercamos a la pizarra y vimos con quien nos había tocado. Juvia y yo no estábamos en el mismo grupo. A ella la había tocado con Ia (ia), era una chica de pelo verde oscuro con los ojos morados, se acercó a Juvia cuando supo que ella era su pareja. Yo seguí mirando los nombres esperando con ansia el nombre de la persona con la que me había tocado. Vi mi nombre, pero en el momento que fui a mirar el de mi pareja alguien me empujó hacia atrás haciéndome caer por el escalón que había. No pude sujetarme, así que solo me quedó esperar a caer, pero me di cuenta que no caí si no que alguien me había sujetado. Miré hacia arriba para ver a mi salvador, cuando vi quien era, los colores me subieron tan rápido que no supe como reaccionar.

-Gra, gracias- le dije nerviosa, por lo que había pasado. El sin mediar una palabra me puso de pie y se adelantó a ver la pareja que le había tocado. – me quedé paralizada mirándole.

Cuando hubo mirado el nombre de su compañero o compañera me miró, soltó un leve "Tks" y se sentó en su mesa. Le miré sin comprender, me acerqué a la lista, volví a mirar mi nombre y esta vez, si que pude mirar el de mi compañero. Al ver el nombre lo leí varias veces para no equivocarme.

-"Hijirikawa Masato, Hijirikawa Masato. Hijirikawa Masato"- repetía una y otra vez. Los colores volvieron a subirme a las mejillas.

-Bien, pues ahora que todos sabéis quien es vuestro compañero, os explicaré de que tratará la prueba. Los compositores se encargaran de hacer la música mientras que los idols se encargaran de la letra, y en una semana las canciones que se compongan serán grabadas en nuestro estudio, además se retransmitirán por los altavoces que hay por la escuela. Os deseo a todos muy buena suerte, a partir de ahora las instalaciones estarán a vuestra disposición.- dijo Ringo-sensei. La campana sonó, todos se prepararon para irse.- Esperad un momento, se me olvidaba, deciros que aquellos que tenéis la tarjeta del buffet, los puntos que ganéis en las practicas se os ingresarán en la tarjeta, así que hacer vuestro mejor esfuerzo- dijo con su típica sonrisa.- y ahora ¡Buena suerte a todos!

Todos los chicos salieron del aula, vi que Juvia estaba bien acompañada con su compañera, así que fui a buscar al mío que ya había salido por patas de la clase sin dirigirme la palabra. Le encontré caminando por el pasillo que llevaba hacia el comedor, corrí esquivando a los que venían de frente y a los que iban en mi misma dirección.

-¡ESPERA!- le grité con la esperanza que me escuchara, pero si lo hizo pasó de mí. -¡OYE! –conseguí alcanzarle y le di un pequeño tirón del jersey. El se giró y me miraba mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento. ¿Por que te has ido? Se supone que somos compañeros.

-Y que con eso.- me dijo con su gesto serio

-¿Cómo? Pues que se supone que tenemos que juntarnos para poder hacer la canción.-Dije ya una vez que mi respiración se normalizó.

-Eso no es necesario, tu simplemente haz tu parte y cuando la tengas yo haré la mía, esto funciona así, cada uno se saca las castañas del fuego como puede.- no medió mas palabra y siguió su camino.

Me enfadé.

-Será idiota- dije.

Proseguí mi camino, pero me marché a la habitación. Al entrar vi que la habitación estaba totalmente distinta. La parte de Juvia estaba sin tocar, pero la mía no estaba y la de Akane había sido movida hacia la pared, incluso el póster de kanda había desaparecido.

-Pero que pasa aquí.

-Raisa,- alguien me llamaba desde el pasillo. Miré

-Juvia, ¿tu sabes lo que ha pasado?

-¿A que te refieres?- Juvia miré a la habitación. -¿¡Pero que ha pasado aquí!?- la voz de Juvia se escuchó por todo el pasillo.- ¿y tu cama?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí.

-¡Hola!- una voz apareció por el pasillo. La reconocí por su cantarina voz.- ¡Oh, mis ladies!

-¡Presidente!- gritamos las dos a la vez.

-ha habido un cambio de planes, las señorita Ken y la señorita Garuko convivirán juntas en esta habitación.

-Pero ¿y yo?

-En la habitación contigua están sus cosas, en ella se encuentra la señorita Erza, convivirá con ella durante este año.

-Pero ¿por que?

-Es la única manera que hay para que todas las habitaciones estén completas con dos alumnos en cada una de ellas.

-Entiendo.- miré a Juvia, me encogí de hombros y me fui a la habitación de al lado. Cuando la abrí los muebles estaban ya colocados de la misma manera que lo estaban en la otra habitación, incluso el póster estaba colgado en la pared.

Entré en la habitación y deje mis cosas sobre la cama y volví a salir ya que Juvia me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos, vamos a buscar a Akane?

-Si, y después a comer si os parece que tengo hambre.

-Claro.

Comenzamos a caminar.

-Juvia, que te ha pasado esta mañana en la clase, parecías nerviosa y estabas como ida.

-Nada, nada no es nada de verdad, es que a veces me pasan estas cosas.

-Vale, pero que sepas que me tienes para lo que necesites. Ante todo somos amigas.

Nos sonreímos. Llegamos a la sala principal y esperamos a Akane. Mirábamos el pasillo por donde ella se había ido ya que seria el mismo por el que aparecería después de su clase. Había mucha gente, pero conseguimos reconocer la melena rubia que andaba por los pasillos. Pero no iba sola, a su lado y charlando alegremente con ella iba una chica de melena pelirroja larga, llevaba el uniforme de la academia, aunque en vez de las medias azules llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas altas. Akane nos vio, nos saludó con la mano en alto y se acercó a nosotras tirando de la chica que iba a su lado.

-Hola chicas ¿que tal las clases?- preguntó Akane.

-Bien, no ha ido mal, ¿y la tuya?

-Genial, mirad esta es Erza Kuchiki, está en mi clase y es mi compañera en la primera tarea. Ellas son Juvia Garuko y Raisa Masamune.- nos señalo a cada una en el momento de decir nuestro nombre.

-Encantada de conocerte Erza, -dije con amabilidad.

-Igualmente.- dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos vamos a comer, estoy muerta de hambre- sugerí.

-Por mi encantada- dijo Akane emocionada.

Las cuatro entramos en el comedor y nos pusimos a la cola para el buffet, después de pedir nos sentamos en una mesa enfrentadas dos a dos.

-Juvia, que no te lo he dicho, ¿a que no sabes quien está en mi clase?

-¿Quien?

-Syo- dijo con tono pícaro. Juvia se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre, miró al plato y se puso a comer sin decir nada.

Me reí un poco y continué.

-Por cierto, el director nos ha cambiado las habitaciones. Juvia y tú compartiréis habitación mientras que yo y una tal erza compartiremos la habitación de al lado. –miré a Erza- Al escuchar tu nombre he supuesto que serias tú.

-oh, pues por mi genial, Akane me ha dicho que también eres compositora, así que parece que nos vamos a llevar bien.

-Si, eso parece.-sonreí.

-Bueno, ¿y os ha tocado hacer el trabajo juntas?

-Que va, estamos separadas, ella está con una compositora llamada Paige Kame y yo estoy con un Idol que se cree lo mas de lo mas. Creo que no voy a aprobar esta práctica.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Erza

-Por que dice que lo mejor es ir cada uno por su lado, que cada uno debe sacarse las castañas del fuego, yo hago la música y después él hace la letra, y ya está.

-Pero así no se crea la música. –Dijo Akane malhumorada.

-Ya lo se, ¿pero que quieres que haga? Además pasa completamente de mí, creo que va ha ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba,-suspiré maestras removía mi comida- En fin, ¿¡Sabéis de lo que tengo ganas!? De escucharos a ti- refiriéndome a Akane – y a Juvia cantar, seguro que tenéis una voz preciosa.

Akane se sonrojó, pero tras esas palabras Juvia se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y desapareció por el comedor.

-¿Qué la pasa?-me preguntó Erza

-No lo se, desde esta mañana está muy rara, no nos conocemos todavía, pero me preocupa.

Las dos me miraron y volvimos a la comida. Después de comer, ya que no tenia clase me fui a investigar la academia tanto por fuera como por dentro.


	9. Imposible

9

Lo primero que quise hacer es ir fuera del edificio donde me diera un poco el aire, tenia que aclarar mis ideas si pretendía hablar con hijirikawa-kun, no creo que fuera fácil.

Salí del edificio por la misma puerta por la que había entrado el día anterior y el día de los exámenes. Alo salir un soplo de aire fresco rozó mi piel. Vi como los árboles, las hojas, las flores se movían al son del viento cuando este les acariciada. Sonreí. Caminé hasta la parte de atrás en donde Kaoru y yo hablamos tranquilamente el día que vino ha ayudar a su hermano. Paseé por un camino que llevaba hasta el lago que había no muy lejos del edificio.

-Esto es realmente bonito, no esperaba que hubiera un lago aquí. Se respira tranquilidad.

El agua era cristalina y con los rayos del sol parecía que brillaba. Estaba maravillada por aquello que mis ojos captaban, jamás pensé en ver algo tan hermoso como aquello. Me senté en el césped a observar aquella maravilla. Pude ver entonces, por el rabillo del ojo a una chica de pelo azul recogido en una coleta, sentada en un banco cercano. La chica miraba el lago pero no lo observaba, estaba totalmente ida, estaría metida en sus pensamientos, pensara lo que pensara no se la veía muy contenta, parecía mas bien preocupada por algo, tenia la misma cara que había tenido momentos antes en la clase. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia ella. Puede que no consiguiera nada, pero lo mejor seria intentarlo.

-Juvia, -Ella salió de sus pensamientos y me miró-¿Puedo sentarme?- Pregunté con amabilidad.- Ella asintió sin decir palabras y volvió a su anterior posición. Me senté en un lado del banco.- Es bonito ¿a que si?

Ella simplemente asintió, como si hubiera puesto un automático a todo lo que la dijera.

-Juvia, ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas todo el día de la misma manera, estas empezando a preocuparme.

-No es nada, solo pensaba.

-¿En que?, dime, puedes confiar en mí.

-No es nada, de verdad, estoy bien, será este cambio repentino de tiempo, nada más. – Rió, pero yo no estaba segura de que fuera eso. - ¿Qué tal tu compañero?

-No me hables de él.

-¿Por qué, que pasa?

-Nada, es solo que pensé que tu y yo estaríamos en el mismo grupo.

-Si, ojala.- dijo.

-¿Y tu compositora?

-Es una chica muy maja, hemos hablado un poco y creo que vamos hacer un buen grupo-Cambió completamente la reacción que había tenido hasta hace un momento, ahora parecía que sus problemas no habían existido.- Perdona, pero tengo que irme, he quedado con Paige para hablar de la canción. Después nos vemos- Se marchó.

Me quedé en esa posición un poco más, pensando. "Debería ir hacer lo mismo, tengo que hacer la música, a pesar de que ese pelo azul no quiera colaborar". Suspiré. Me levanté, y miré por última vez al lago. Volví a seguir el camino hasta que me llevara a la entrada principal.

Una vez dentro del edificio decidí echar un vistazo a las instalaciones. Dentro de la sala principal, en una pared colgada había una lista de las distintas salas que la academia poseía y el lugar en el que se ubicaba cada una. Las leí lentamente buscando la que más que acomodaba a lo que quería hacer.

La sala no estaba lejos, solo había que pasar por dos pasillos y en contraria la puerta delante de mí.

-Sala de música. Si, esta es.- dentro no parecía que hubiera nadie, así que entré.

La sala era grande, y estaba llena de instrumentos, había 5 guitarras eléctricas, un teclado, la batería, incluso algún clarinete y violín. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de aquella habitación, era el piano de cola de madera negra que estaba en el centro de la sala. Me acerqué tímidamente a él.

-Se parece mucho- Dije sonriendo.

En mi mente apareció alguna imagen mía tocando el piano mientras Syo cantaba y Kaoru me ayudaba con el piano. Pasé muchos momentos felices con ellos en las vacaciones de navidad en casa de nuestra abuela.

Me senté frente al piano, toqué lentamente las teclas, acariciándolas con delicadeza como si ese piano fuera lo más delicado en el mundo.

Cuando me senté en aquel taburete las notas empezaron a fluir por mi cuerpo, los dedos iban solos como si se supieran la canción de memoria.

Tras tocar una canción antigua que mi abuela me enseñó, me levanté del lugar y fui a seguir con la inspección del lugar.

Al salir de la habitación, me encontré con la misma cara agria que tenia por compañera. Hijirikawa solo me dirigió una cara seria y siguió su camino.

-Espera-Le cogí del brazo- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo conmigo si ni siquiera me conoces?

-¿Has escrito la música?-me dijo sin mirarme.

-No, aún no.

-Pues cuando la tengas me hablas, hasta entonces tú y yo no nos conocemos. – se marchó

- ¡Así no se hace la música!- le grité pero el siguió su camino.

Enfadada me fui a mi habitación.

-Que se habrá creído ese idiota, si cree que voy hacer la canción yo sola está muy equivocado.- Comencé a llamarle de todo menos bonito. Me tiré a la cama y vi el póster de Kanda.- Como me gustaría conocerle en persona y que me enseñara a poder ser una mejor compositora. Cogí una de las hojas de la partitura que había en mi escritorio y comencé automáticamente a escribir la música de la canción, no me convencía mucho, pero eso era por que simple mente había hecho una parte y no dejaba de pensar en la manera que tenía él de hacer música.

No era muy tarde, pero me quedé profundamente dormida en la cama.

Comencé a soñar con el día en que mis padres se divorciaron y tuve que ir me a la casa de una madre a la que no reconocía como tal. De las pocas veces que hablamos todas ellas fueron para decirme que dejara de tocar música, por que ser compositora no es un trabajo, que es mejor vivir de los músicos ya que obtendrás una mayor economía. Pero a mi lo que me gustaba era crear la música, eso era lo que la madre de mi padre me había enseñado.

Al despertar el cielo ya había oscurecido y en la calle había varias luces que provenían de las farolas. Miré la hora y ponía "21.30"

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a comer algo antes de que cierren el comedor.

Bajé al comedor y no había tanta gente como otros días, pero al que si vi en la cola fue a Hijirikawa-kun. Él acababa de coger la comida y se iba a sentar, este seria un buen momento para hablar con él. Cogí mi comida, aun me quedaban algunos puntos después de coger la cena, pero no muchos tenia que emplearlos bien para no quedarme sin ellos. Con la bandeja en la mano me aproximé lentamente hasta la mesa en la que estaba Hijirikawa-kun.

-Hola, ¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunté amablemente. Él no me dijo nada- Vale, interpretaré eso como un si.- comencé a comer.

El ambiente estaba muy frío entre los dos.

-Ya he empezado con la música, pero necesito saber cual es tu nivel de voz para poder hacerlo correctamente.

- De eso no te preocupes, cuando la tengas terminada dámela y yo la haré los arreglos necesarios para que se acomode a mi tipo de voz.

Una furia interna me recorrió el cuerpo por completo. El pan que tenia en la mano quedó hecho trizas tras el apretón que le di.

-Pero ¿¡que te crees, que eres único!? ¡Piensas que lo puedes hacer solo! Con esa mentalidad no llegaras a ser un Idol ni en un millón de años, tenlo en cuenta ¡Si tanto sabes por que no haces tú mismo la música y la letra!- me cabreé y lancé todo mi cabreo hacia la comida la cual salió disparada al final de la mesa. Me levanté y me marché de allí.

No tenía ni idea de a donde ir, así que volví a la habitación, comencé a maldecirle por haber dicho todas aquellas cosas, pero no podía hacer nada, así que para tranquilizarme me puse a escuchar música y a arreglar algunas de las canciones que ya había compuesto antes de asistir a la academia.

Volví a quedarme dormida en el escritorio. Cuando me desperté vi que la cama de al lado ya estaba ocupada por Erza que dormía placidamente en ella. Decidí acompañarla, me quité los cascos, apagué la luz y me metí en la cama hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando me desperté aún era de noche, la cabeza me daba vueltas no podía pensar en otra cosa nada mas que en como hacer la canción con alguien que no quiere trabajar en grupo. Así pasé la noche, dando vueltas en la cama despertándome cada hora.

Cuando el despertador sonó me levanté a la primera ya que no había descansado nada y apenas tenia sueño. Cogí la ropa que estaba preparada en el armario y me marché al baño a ducharme y prepararme. Por suerte no había nadie en el baño así que no tenia que darme prisa por salir. Me quedé bajo el grifo de agua caliente durante varios minutos, sin hacer nada, simplemente dejé que el agua me cayera esperando que se llevara las preocupaciones consigo, pero no había manera, ellas seguían conmigo y no parecía que hicieran intención de abandonar mi cuerpo. Salí de la ducha una vez que empecé a escuchar como las chicas iban llegando al baño. Me sequé el pelo y me lo recogí en una coleta alta dejándome que cayera por los hombros y el resto de la espalda. Tras arreglarme del todo salí del baño y volví a la habitación. Erza ya estaba arreglada y miraba cosas en su escritorio.

-Buenos días.- dije nada mas entrar.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-Como un tronco- sonrió- ¿Qué tal llevas la canción?

-Bueno en realidad aún no he escrito nada de nada, esperaba que mi compañero colaborara, pero sigue sin estar por la labor de que hagamos juntos la canción.

-Espero que consigas arreglarlo- dijo cogiendo las cosas- Bueno me voy que he quedado con Akane antes de clase, suerte

-Si, eso espero yo también, gracias- Dejé las cosas de la ducha y cogió algunas partituras y salí de la habitación.

Nada más salir de la habitación me encintré con Juvia.

-¡Juvia!- ella se asustó y la cosas que llevaba en la mano salieron volando por los aires.

-¡Raisa!

-Perdona, no quería asustarte.

-tranquila- Ella comenzó a recoger los papeles que habían volado por los aires, la ayudé a recoger.

-Vaya, cuantas canciones. ¿Para que son?

-Para la grabación, es para que mi compañera y yo podamos hacer la canción. Perdona, pero me tengo que ir. – salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decirla nada más.

- Joo que risas tienen todas, en fin, se ha hecho tarde, me voy a clase ya comeré algo después de clase.

Me encaminé a clase, fui la primera en llegar, me senté en mi sitio y me puse a componer alguna canción, o intentarlo, por que la gente comenzó a llegar y ya no pude componer nada, ya que yo necesitaba silencio. Guarde las cosas en la carpeta pero me dejé una de las canciones fuera. Estuve mirando la puerta, esperando a que llegara Hijirikawa-kun. Cuando apareció por la puerta y se sentó en su sitio me levanté corriendo.

-Hijirikawa-kun, aquí tienes la canción.

-¿Está terminada?

-Si, ya está terminada, ahora solo tenemos que hacer la canción y conseguir cantarla en la grabación.

-Bueno, de eso ya me ocuparé yo.

Sin decir nada volví a mi mesa, cabreada por esos aires de superioridad que se daba. Ringo-sensei llegó a clase.

La clase del día consistió en estar las parejas juntas para hacer la canción. Ringo-sensei nos dio algunas indicaciones. Pero no pasó nada interesante. Hijirikawa-kun no me miró en todo el rato que duró la clase, nos la pasamos separados.

Al finalizar la clase él salió por la puerta y se perdió entre la cantidad de gente que había por los pasillos. Di un largo suspiro y salí de la clase. Ya casi era la hora de comer, así que decidí ir al comedor a por algo de comer. Me puse en la cola del buffet, me quedaban unos 40 puntos para gastarlos en los 5 días que me quedaban, así que cogí algo que no costara mucho como el ramen, fideos con sopa de Miso. Me senté en la mesa y mientras miraba las partituras de las distintas canciones. Cogí los palillos y comencé a comer. Mi estómago lo agradecía después de haber estado todo el día vacío y gruñendo por no tener algo. Al terminar de comer llevé los platos hasta la papelera y me marché del comedor en el mismo momento que Hijirikawa-kun entraba en el comedor. Desesperada ya por que me hiciera caso, decidí dejarlo pasar y seguir con mi labor.

Volví a la sala de música en la que había estado el día anterior.


	10. Recuérdalos con la Música

10

Por el camino, lástima, pero no estaba sola. Me encontré con aquella con la que no quería volver a encontrarme.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, si es la enchufada.

-De verdad Sherry que lo poco gusta y lo mucho cansa, no hay nadie en este mundo tan pesada como tú.

-Vaya, si que has cambiado, hace años si te digo esto ya estas llorando en un rincón.- y seguía.

-He madurado, me he dado cuenta de que no merece la pesa llorar por algo que te dice alguien que no merece la pena.

Se quedó sorprendida por las palabras que la dije. Tras aquello proseguí mi camino hacia la sala de música donde me esperaba alguien más interesante que ella, el piano.

Llegué a la sala del piano, pero iba tan centrada en mis partituras que no escuché que había música dentro y entré sin llamar. Dentro de la sala había dos personas, Akane y Erza estaban allí.

-Vaya, perdonad, no sabia que había alguien en la sala.

-Tranquila, estábamos ensayando para la prueba, pero ya habíamos terminado.

Me acerqué hasta quedarme al lado del piano.

-¿Que tal la lleváis?-las pregunté curiosa.

-Pues muy bien, solo tenemos que ensayarla y aprendérnosla, y en nada podremos grabar la música para que yo después pueda cantarla en la sala de grabación.

-Es genial ya quiero que llegue el día para escucharos cantar. – las dos sonrieron.

-¿Y tú que tal lo llevas?

-No se que deciros, le di una partitura que tenia hecha desde hace tiempo para que dejara de insistirme tanto, pero como la cosa siga así me temo que me expulsaran de la academia.

-¿Expulsarte?

-¿No os lo han dicho?- las dos negaron.

-Parece ser que en cada prueba los que queden por debajo del puesto 150 quedarán expulsados de la academia. Y por cada prueba el mínimo se reducirá, es decir, que si ahora son 150, en la siguiente prueba quien supere los 120 quedará expulsado.

-¿Pero eso no es justo? ¿Después de todo lo que nos esforzamos para entrar, nos quieren echar?

-Es que al final del curso los que queden serán enviados a la última prueba, la cual consistirá en encontrar a la pareja perfecta que será con la que se realizará el debut, si es que al final sales victorioso en todas las pruebas y con la máxima puntuación.

-Pues que injusticia.

-¿Injusticia?- una voz cantarina apareció en la sala.

-No me digas que es-dije con cara de horror al reconocer la cantarina voz que había aparecido.

En lo alto de una de las esquinas sujeto simplemente con el cuerpo estaba el director de la academia, el raro presidente de la academia.

-¡Presidente!- dijimos las tres a la vez sorprendidas de que estuviera en la habitación y mas por que estuviera en esa posición. "Como se sujeta" pensé.

-Nada es una injusticia, ¡el mundo del espectáculo es así, las cosas no las dan en bandeja solo por que hayas superado una de las pruebas, necesitas luchar por lo que quieres y conseguir un puesto en el gran debut que se celebrará!- dijo una vez que bajó pero no paró de bailar en todo el rato que nos habló, parecía que le habían dado cuerda.

De la misma manera que estaba, bailando, desapareció por la puerta. Miré a las dos chicas que estaban allí y las dos tenían la cara llena de sorpresa.

-Alucino- dijo Erza-. Bueno, Raisa puedes quedarte con la sala, nosotras ya hemos terminado, -Erza se levantó de la silla donde estaba, dejó la guitarra en su sitio y las dos despidiéndose con la mano salieron de la sala dejándome allí sola.

-Bien, pues vamos a ello, espero tener algo hoy, aunque se que después me lo echará en cara al menos he conseguido que dejara de darme la brasa con eso de la partitura.

Me senté delante del piano, este aún tenia la tapa echada por lo que puse las partituras encima, saqué un lápiz y una goma y empecé a escribir una canción que ya había tenido en mente en otro momento de mi vida pero que por algún motivo u otro no había escrito. Era una canción que me enseñó mi abuela hace tiempo cuando supe que me dedicaría el resto de mi vida a ello. (LOVELESS××× -piano ver-). Tras tenerla acabada decidí levantar la tapa y ponerme a tocarla.

Cerré los ojos a medida que mis manos iban tocando cada tecla del piano con las yemas. En ese mismo momento la sala en la que estaba no existía, lo único que había en la sala era mi imaginación, mi abuela siempre decía que si tocas con el corazón y no con los dedos las cosas de tú alrededor desaparecerían

* * *

**_En la pradera vacía solo se escuchaba el respirar de una daña en lo alto de la colina, estaba sola, pero no por mucho tiempo, por que antes de que ella le viera, un hombre aparecería tras ella con una rosa en la mano. Los dos sonreían y hablaban, eran felices, solo existían ellos en el mundo. (por la puerta apareció Syo, que se sentó en una silla al lado del piano, le sonreí pero seguí con la canción de mi abuela.) A medida que la música iba en aumento, los amantes se iban enamorando cada vez mas. Los días pasaban, pero a ellos no les importaba, mientras que estuvieran juntos el tiempo jamás pasaría. (Syo se levantó de la silla y delicadamente como lo mas precioso para él, cogió un violín que estaba allí, y me acompañó con la melodía). Parecía que el día jamás se pondría para los amantes, todo lo que ellos veían era felicidad, una felicidad que sin el ser amado es imposible de percibir. (Me lo día en aumento. Syo y yo nos movíamos al compás de la música, los dos sentíamos la música fluir por nuestros dedos) nada se puso para los amantes, y tras años de noviazgo se casaron, los días no pasaban para ellos, solo los años marcaban el paso de la vida, pero ellos estaban juntos ¿Qué mas puede importar…? La vida les sonrió con un niño y después una niña, y así les llevó hasta sus preciados nietos. ¿Pero si se quieren, que más puede importar…?_**

* * *

Tras aquella melodía los dos nos miramos y sonreímos a la vez.

-Hacia mucho que no tocábamos esta melodía.- le dije.

-Bueno, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero al menos hemos conseguido tocarla juntos y mas en este día. – Él sonrió.

-¿Este día?- pregunté mientras miraba la fecha del día 18 de enero.- Ya entiendo por que lo dices. Feliz aniversario abuelos.- dije mirando al cielo.

Los dos sonreímos.

- ¿Qué tal te va con la prueba?- le dije.

- No me puedo quejar, mi compañera y yo ya casi la hemos terminado, aunque es un poco terca, pero es una buena chica, no se si sabes de quien te hablo. Es una chica con el pelo corto marrón y los ojos verdes.- negué con la cabeza.- Se llama Heroine

-Pues, no, no se de quien me hablas.

-Bueno seguro que te cruzas con ella en algún momento. Bueno me voy, yo solo escuché una melodía que me recordaba a alguien y entré haber quien estaba tocando, me alegro de estar en lo cierto.

Syo se marchó y volví a quedarme sola en la sala. Al final no pude escribir la partitura que tendría que darle a Hijirikawa-kun

-Por que me costará tanto escribir una simple partitura.- Dije apoyándome encima de las teclas de piano, produciendo que sonaran todas aquellas que presioné. Di un largo suspiro u cerré momentáneamente los ojos y me imaginé en casa de mi abuela con mis dos primos tocando música. Pero por más que lo intenté aquello no consiguió animarme volví a coger la partitura y me marché de la sala. Cerré la puerta para dejarla de la misma manera que me la había encontrado el día anterior cuando entré por primera vez. Mientras caminaba me fui perdiendo en las notas de música que llevaba en las manos. No me di cuenta de que por detrás de mí y mirándome con cara de asombro estaba Hijirikawa-kun. Quiso decirme algo pero se quedó quieto y se marchó hacia otro lado.

El resto del día sucedió como siempre.


	11. Chica misteriosa y Lo sientos

11

Al día siguiente hasta llegar a clase sucedió como de costumbre. Después en clase, Ringo-sensei nos volvió a poner en grupos de dos. Me desanimé un poco por que iba a ser igual que el día anterior pero para mi sorpresa, Hijirikawa-kun se acercó voluntariamente a mi mesa. Me sorprendí al instante, ¿había cambiado algo en él? Cuando vi, que acercaba una silla y una mesa para sentarse a mi lado no supe como reaccionar y solo pude sonrojarme. No hablamos, yo estuve mirando algunas partituras mientras que él escribía una canción. Cuando la clase terminó, él se marchó el primero como de costumbre, pero dejó la canción en la mesa en la que había estado trabajando desde que la hora comenzó hasta que terminó. La cogí, me la guardé en la carpeta para que no se arrugara y poder dársela después.

Ya era la hora de comer así que me marché al comedor. Comimos todas las chicas juntas, pero yo estaba distraída, por alguna razón solo podía pensar en Hijirikawa-kun y en lo que había pasado momentos antes en la clase de Ringo-sensei.

Esa misma tarde volví al aula de música, me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie para no molestarles. Entré y me senté al piano. Puse las partituras en su lugar y levanté la tapa del piano. Comencé a tocar lentamente la melodía, solo con piano, sin cantarla para saber si estaba correcta. Tuve que corregir ciertas notas, pero la mayoría estaban bien, y el ritmo de la canción era el adecuado para la canción que tenia escrita detrás de la partitura (Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo).

Los dedos por si solos mientras yo miraba la partitura levemente, comenzaron a tocar. La habitación volvió a desaparecer formándose una habitación completamente blanca en la cual iba sucediendo una serie de acontecimientos de cuando yo era pequeña y jugaba con mi abuela, mi padre y mis primos, todos estaban menos mi madre, la cual como seria costumbre en ella estaría trabando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo…

Cuando la canción llegaba a su momento cumbre abrí los ojos y dejé de tocar dejando la canción a solo unos versos del final, la canción se vio interrumpida por la aparición de una persona inesperada.

Hijirikawa-kun estaba en la puerta, de pie, sin decir nada, solo me miraba. Pero cuando vio que dejaba de tocar y empezaba a recoger se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-Espera, no te vayas, siento haberte cortado, no era mi intención.- dijo serenamente. Me detuve.

Desde que le conocí no esperaba escuchar ese tono de voz saliendo de su boca, durante todo este tiempo le tuve por una persona arisca y maleducada, pero aquellas palabras cambiaron mi visión sobre aquella persona

-Esto, yo…- no sabia que decir.

-Perdona por mi interrupción,¿podrías terminar la canción?

-No, no es necesario, si yo, yo ya me marchaba, tengo cosas que hacer- intenté marcharme, pero el me cogió del brazo. Le miré y me sonroje levemente.

-Perdona por mi comportamiento de estos días, no era mi intención ser de esa manera, es solo que escuché ciertas cosas sobre ti y…- miró hacia otro lado avergonzado.

Me puse frente a él.

-Juzgué mal y pido disculpas- se inclinó mostrándome sus respetos y disculpas.

- Está, está bien no tienes que hacer eso- dije agitando la mano delante de mi.

-Discúlpame, me equivoqué y quiero que aceptes mis respetos.

-Está bien, los acepto. Pero, ¿podrías decirme que escuchaste?

-Una chica de la clase B se acercó a mi y comenzó a decirme que no me fiara de tu música por que ninguna tenia sentimiento. Pero al escucharte cantar esta canción, y ayer, escuchar como tocabas con Kurusu creo que me equivoqué al tacharte, y lo siento. – Me sonrojé mucho más ante tanta amabilidad.

-Gracias- Se sorprendió- Gracias por replantearte lo de Sherry, no mucha gente lo hace y siempre acaban teniendo una mala idea de mí.

- Cosa que también me ha pasado a mí.

-Si, es cierto, pero tú al menos has conseguido ver la verdad y no me has ignorado como lo suelen hacer todos.

-Se reconocer mis errores cuando los veo, me han educado así.

Con esa conversación me daba cuenta de que Hijirikawa-kun era muy serio, y estricto, pero correcto y agradecido. Me acordé.

-Ten- saqué la canción de la carpeta- te la dejaste en clase esta mañana.

-Gracias, pensé que la había cogido pero que se me había perdido. – me sonrió, disimuladamente y casi sin querer, pero lo hizo.-¿Qué te parece la letra?

-¿Perdón?

-¿No la has leído? – Negué con la cabeza.- Vaya, no se por que me imaginé que si.

-Tú has sido sincero conmigo y yo lo seré contigo- Estaba atento- La verdad es que quise leerla, pero al final me detuve y no lo hice, son cosas privadas, no me gusta entrar en lo que no me incumbe, ya tuve problemas en ese aspecto cuando era pequeña.

-Ten, léela, y espero que te guste. –me la entregó- con toda confianza, hazlo, me gustaría saber tú opinión.

Caminó hacia la puerta.

-Hijirikawa-kun…-me cortó.

-Masato, por favor, - ladeó unos milímetros la cabeza.- llámame Masato. –Sonreí.

-Masato-kun- le dije sonriendo sin dejar de mirarle. El me miró sonrió mas ampliamente de lo que lo había hecho antes y después salió por la puerta. Me quedé paralizada unos segundos y salí de la sala. Quise ir tras él, pero ya había desaparecido. En el pasillo había gente yendo de un lado a otro. Miré la letra que aún sostenía en mi mano

-"Llamando a la memoria"-Guardé la letra en la carpeta.

Seguí a la masa de gente que se dirigí a la sala principal, desde allí me fui al jardín.

Cerca de unos árboles, resguardándose del sol, descansaban las chicas, así que me acerqué a ellas.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacéis?

-Nada, aquí hablando un rato ¿Tú que tal? ¿Has hecho progresos con tu compañero? –Me quedé pensativa. Si, la verdad es que si, al menos ya nos hablamos, algo es algo – Sonreí.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando tranquilamente. Por la noche cuando abrieron el comedor para la cena fuimos las primeras que entramos en él. Cogimos cada una su cena y nos sentamos en una mesa en la que cupiéramos todas.

-Chicas, ¿Qué pensáis de la regla de prohibido el enamoramiento?-Dijo Erza.

-¿Qué pasa, ya te has enamorado?- dijo Akane picándola.

-¡NO! no es eso, solo quería saber que opinabais.

-No se, no me parece mala.- miré a Juvia sorprendida por lo que dijo.-¿¡QUÉ!? Raisa ¿Por qué me miras?

-No, no por nada, no esperaba que tú dijeras eso, nada más.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo la razón

-Nada, da igual, no tiene importancia.

Juvia me miró aún interesada por conocer mi respuesta, la cual nunca llegó.

Tras la cena, cada una tomó un camino. Juvia se fue a la sala de música. Erza y Akane a una de las habitaciones. Y yo decidir coger el camino del jardín. Paseé hasta el final del camino en el que había una pequeña estructura formada por columnas colocadas entorno a una base circular y un techo de semiesfera. Justo en el medio de la semiesfera hueca había una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el interior de la estructura. La luz de la lámpara, junto con la luz propia de la luna, hacían que el agua reluciera y se notara cristalina. Entré en aquella estructura, había una barandilla a la altura de mi rodilla y el suelo estaba cubierto por un blando y cómodo cojín.

-Vaya, que bien lo tienen montado. – me senté en el suelo abrí la carpeta y comencé a mirar las partituras.

Vi, que dentro de la carpeta estaba la canción que había escrito Masato-kun. No se porque, pero no pude evitar sonreír al verla. Me acomodé y sujeté el papel con las dos manos y comencé a leerlo despacio, entendiendo cada estrofa por completo, quería saber cuales eran los sentimientos de Masato-kun. Cada frase que leía me hacia sonreír aún más.

Poco tiempo después comenzó a entrarme sueño así que quise marcharme a la habitación, pero vi, que cerca del camino, y cerca del lago estaba la sombra de una mujer. No pude distinguirla el camino estaba completamente oscuro salvo por las luciérnagas que iluminaban levemente las hojas de los árboles pero a esa mujer no la iluminaban. Llevaba el pelo tapado con una capucha por lo que no pude verla nada,. En un breve segundo el reflejo del agua la iluminó el poco rostro que pude ver, apenas la nariz y los labios. No se había percatado de mi presencia por lo que quise alejarme de ella para no molestarla. Pero ella comenzó a cantar.( What if- Dina Garipova)

* * *

**_Su voz podía escucharse por todo el lago, pero ella no gritaba, su voz podía confundirse con el susurrar del viento. Era una voz calmada y segura de cada palabra que cantaba. Cerré los ojos para poder escuchar la canción con la mente y no con los oídos. Pude ver en mi imaginación a mi de pequeña, haciendo lo que mas me gustaba y con las personas que mas quería, al ver aquellas imágenes se me escapó alguna lágrima que no dudó en perderse en por mis mejillas. Los agudos de la canción eran completamente afinados, no se equivocó en ninguna nota, y cantaba al viento como quien le canta a su amada, con todo el amor que tenía para dar y el que no tenía._**

_What if I could change the path of time_  
_What if I had the power to decide_  
_What if I could make us unify_  
_If I_  
_If I_  
_What if we would open up the doors_  
_What if we could help each other more_  
_What if I could make you all believe_  
_If we_  
_If we_  
_What if we all_  
_Opened our arms_  
_What if we_  
_Came together as one_  
_What if we aimed_  
_To stop the alarms_  
_What if we chose to_  
_Bury our guns_  
_Why don't we always_  
_Reach out to those_  
_Who need us the most_  
_Together we can change the path of time_  
_Together we have power to decide_  
_The answer lies within our hearts and minds_  
_Together_  
_Together_  
_Together we can make a better place_  
_On this little island out in space_  
_Together we can change the world forever_  
_Let's unite and make a change_  
_Let's unite and write a new page_  
_Come on sinners come on saints_  
_Have faith_

* * *

Cuando aquella chica paró de cantar abrí los ojos y la miré, ella seguía de espaldas a mí, no se había movido ni un milímetro de su sitio. Escuché unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban hasta mi posición. Me escondí en unos setos para impedir que me viera. Aquellos pasos llegaron hasta la chica.

-¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUí!?- la voz era masculina, y parecía bastante enfadada.

-He venido a por ti. –Dijo la chica.

-¡te he dicho una y mil veces que no quiero volver a todo eso, quiero estar aquí! ¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?

Los dos estaban discutiendo, allí ya no tenia nada que hacer, así que lentamente y sin armar jaleo me marché

Cuando llegué y me puse el pijama el sueño se me quitó pero a la cabeza solo me vinieron notas de música, así que no tuve mas remedio que ponerme a escribir la partitura que debería haber hecho antes, la voz de aquella chica, me había devuelto lo que yo creí perdido. Las cosas se habían calmado entre los dos por lo que no ocurriría nada si le daba la partitura original. Me vinieron a la cabeza muchas canciones, pero solo podía elegir una, pero ¿Cual? No tenía un piano así que debería esperar a mañana para poder decidir. Mañana era jueves, apenas quedaban unos 4 días para entregar las canciones grabadas, y cruzar los dedos para que siguiéramos en el programa. Tras hacer unas 3 canciones me marché a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me agarré a mi pequeño peluche y me quedé dormida al instante, no sentí cuando Erza regresó a la habitación.


	12. Verdadera partitura

12

Al despertar al día siguiente me levanté, me vestí y salí hacia la clase escopetada por que el despertador no había sonado. Llegué justo a tiempo Ringo-sensei estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, pero conseguí pasar. Suspiré tranquila. Todos me miraban, pero no pude hacer nada. Comencé a sentirme demasiado observada, caminé despacio hasta mi sitio. Masato-kun ya había juntado dos mesas y él estaba sentado en una de ellas y había dejado libre la otra para mí.

-Pensé que no vendrías-me dijo.

-Lo siento, no ha sonado el despertador y he tenido que darme prisa. Perdón por la demora.

-No te preocupes-me sonrió.

Saqué la carpeta de las partituras de mi mochila y la puse sobre la mesa junto con el estuche.

-Ohayo- Dijo Ringo-sensei lleno de alegría.- hoy, comenzaremos con algo de música. – Nos guiñó un ojo- Uno de nuestros compositores tocará en piano la canción ganadora del año pasado. Veamos, quien lo hará- comenzó a buscar a alguien entre todos los compositores. Ia, ¿Lo haces tú?

La chica se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el piano, se sentó delante de él y colocó la partitura en su sitio. (Love You)

_**A pesar de nunca haber escuchado esa canción, se notaba que esa chica estaba sintiendo cada golpe de tecla. Todos nos quedamos mirándola mientras tocaba la melodía.**_

Tras terminar la clase me di cuenta de que no había entregado la partitura a Masato-kun, pero este como era costumbre en él ya se había marchado. Miré la hora, y ya casi era hora de comer, aunque a pesar de no haber desayunado no tenia hambre, así que me marché al jardín, o eso intenté, por que cuando iba a salir por la puerta…

-¡Raisa!- me di la vuelta, hacia mi venia Masato-kun-Espera, ¿te parece que comamos juntos y así repasamos la partitura?

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa-además tengo que decirte algo de la partitura.

-Está bien vamos. – Masato-kun se dirigía al jardín.

-¿Pero y la comida?- me mostró dos sándwiches.

-Me he adelantado a ti. – siguió caminando, y yo le seguí por detrás.

Llegamos hasta los jardines traseros. Para ser enero hacia una temperatura casi de verano, no hacia frió y al sol se estaba muy bien, nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Saqué la carpeta y la puse en la hierba.

-Masato-kun, verás la partitura que te di, no era la que había escrito. Es decir, si, la escribí yo, pero la escribí hace tiempo. Te la entregué para que dejaras de decirme tantas veces que si la tenia.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la partitura?- la saqué de la carpeta y se la entregué.

-Es esta, la escribí ayer por la noche, bueno, esta y otras dos, pero me he decantado por esta por que es la que mas me gusto y mas puse empeño cuando la escribí. –La cogió y comenzó a leerla.- ¿Qué te parece?- se quedó un rato en silencio mientras yo comía.

-Me gusta, y a decir verdad me gusta mas que la anterior que me diste, no te entristezcas, pero por mas vueltas que la di no conseguí sacar una buena canción para la partitura.

-Eso es, por que esa partitura ya tiene canción, te la di solo para poder trabajar sin la presión de tenerte que dar una partitura. Lo siento.

-Lo veo justo, tras mi comportamiento de los días anteriores no me resulta extraño el hacer lo que hiciste.

Vaya, no me esperaba que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera.

-Esta partitura creo que será la que nos consiga seguir en el programa. –Me miró,- que me dices, ¿escribimos la letra?

Mi contestación fue entregarle un lápiz para que comenzara a escribir.

El tener toda la tarde libre sin clases nos facilitaba el poder hacer una canción a los dos juntos.

Los días que nos quedaban pasaron tranquilamente y sin ningún contratiempo. Hasta que llegó el día del examen, el día de la grabación.


	13. La grabación

13

Era domingo por la mañana y según nos habían dicho durante el día llamarían a las parejas para hacer el examen. Explicaron todas las reglas, los que quedaran por debajo de 300 serian expulsados de la academia. Y en total éramos 350. La cosa estaba complicada. Ni Masato ni yo queríamos dejar la academia, y teníamos muchas esperanzas puestas en la canción. Las canciones que se grababan se escucharían en toda la academia, exceptuando las clases de música en las que se estarían preparando otros grupos.

Me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del comedor repasando una y otra vez la partitura y la letra que Masato-kun había creado para la prueba. Estaba nerviosa, no sabia como nos iba a salir, ni como seria la sala de grabación nunca había estado en una. Aún así estaba atenta para cuando cantaran Juvia y Akane, tenia ganas de escúchalas a las dos.

Masato-kun apareció por la puerta del comedor y se acercó hasta la mesa en la que estaba sentada.

-Raisa, la canción está bien, no hace falta que la repases una y otra vez, la has repasado miles de veces.

-Ya lo se, pero es que esto para mi es importante, no se trata solo de seguir en la academia, también quiero demostrar a mi madre que aunque te dediques a la música puedes tener un trabajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verás, es que mi madre cree que la música no es un trabajo para toda la vida, que el componer no da de comer, que tienes que tener un trabajo y no vivir de un hobbie.

-¿Pero tu madre no es una productora de música?- asentí.- Entonces, en que se basa para decir esas cosas.

-A mi madre antes le encantaba la música, pero desde que se separó de mi padre, la ha odiado como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo. Mi situación es complicada.

-Ya veo, pero no tienes que ponerte así, tú debes de seguir lo que tú quieres, no lo que te dictan otros, y se de lo que hablo.

-Vale, nos hemos convertido en psicólogos.- dije para calmar el ambiente- ¿porque dices esas cosas?

-Verás, mi padre no está de acuerdo en que esté en esta academia, según él yo debo ser el que herede la herencia Hijirikawa, y poner me al frente del grupo financiero de mi padre, además de ser un respetable y responsable cabeza de familia. – le escuché atentamente como él hizo conmigo. – Yo, nunca he podido comer delante de mi padre, era muy serio y me daba miedo estar cerca de él. Era con nuestro mayordomo con el que mejor me llevaba y el que me enseñó la música y me apoyó para entrar en la academia.

-¿y tu madre no dice nada?- se puso un poco triste y a la vez malhumorado por aquella pregunta- Perdona, no quería lastimarte.

-No es eso, verás, mi madre se marchó de casa hace años llevándose a Mai con ella.

-¿Mai?- pregunté extrañada. Él asintió en silencio.

-Mai, era o es, no lo se, mi hermana pequeña, nos llevamos unos años de edad. La echo de menos. Es por ella por quien hago esto, quiero volver a encontrarme con ella esté donde esté, y si consigo ser un Idol y que ella me reconozca habré cumplido mi objetivo.

-¡Vaya!- me quité las lágrimas que mis ojos habían derramado por aquella historia.

-Hijirikawa y Masamune.- Nos llamaron.

-Parece que ya nos toca. – dijo él recuperando la seriedad de todos los días.

Nos levantamos de las sillas, cogí el CD la canción, la partitura y nos marchamos a la sala de grabación que estaba al final del pasillo principal.

Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Dentro de esta estaban, Ringo-sensei y Ryuuya Hyuuga, y también otra persona que no supe quien era.

-Bien, ¿tenéis la canción grabada?- se la entregué a la persona sin reconocer y esta la metió en el aparato de música. -Bien, el Idol que se meta en la cabina y se ponga los cascos, el compositor que se quede fuera.

Masato-kun entró en la cabina e hizo lo que se le había dicho.

-Cuando estés listo empezamos. –Masato asintió y la música comenzó a sonar.

Yo estaba nerviosa, no podía dejar de mover las manos, miré a Masato-kun y con un gesto me dijo que me calmara que todo saldría bien. Respiré hondo e intente calmarme. (Ranbu no Melody)

* * *

**_Masato-kun se veía muy animado se movía al son de la música. Poco a poco comencé a sentirme menos nerviosa y comencé a cantar con él solo que yo no producía ningún sonido. A nuestro alrededor comenzaron a aparecer notas de música que se movían y colocaban en el pentagrama cuando tocaba el turno. Sentía que Masato-kun cantaba solo para mi, y que en aquellas dos salas no había nadie más. En la segunda estrofa nuestras miradas y sonrisas se cruzaron ya me había calmado por completo y tenia la sensación de que no nos íbamos a quedar fuera._**

_Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_  
_Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

_Miwatasu kagiri no yami to_

_katto wo te saguri no hibi_

_Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo_

_Dakishime aruita_

_Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame_

_Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_  
_Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

_Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa_  
_Yuushu no bi yori me no mae no teki wo_

_Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete_

_wo nomi comi aruita_

_Tsukareta hushin wa jushin ni neji mage_

_Kurushikute nige takute maga_

_Sashita mirai wa_

_Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de_

_Jukan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda_

_Aono koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro_

_Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_  
_Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

_Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa_  
_Yuushu no bi yori me no mae no teki wo_

_Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute_

_Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu_

_Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de_

_Zutto nari yamanu ranbu no MELODY._

* * *

Tras la canción, Masato-kun se quitó los cascos y salió de la sala.

-Bien chicos, los resultados de la prueba los podréis ver mañana en la sala principal.- nos dijo Ryuuya Hyuuga.

Nos marchamos de la sala de grabación y volvimos a la sala principal donde estaban la mayor parte de los alumnos.

Vi, a tres personas que se nos acercaban.

-Ha sido genial, menuda canción. – nos dijo una de ellas emocionada, Akane tenia los ojos brillantes.

-Gracias, chicas, - todas estaban muy emocionadas y yo esperaba escucharlas cantar lo antes posible.

Por detrás de nosotros, un chico de pelo largo con un mechón que le pasaba por en medio de la cara y se le escondía en el lado derecho, debajo del ojo, se acercó a Masato que aún seguía detrás de mí con las manos en los bolsillos y con la misma cara seria que ponía a la gente.

-Parece que no se te ha dado tan mal como esperabas, eh, Hijirikawa.

Miré al hombre que se dirigía a Masato. Tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, no parecía que llevara el uniforme del colegio, pero si que parecía ser uno de los alumnos por que llevaba en el chaleco el escudo de la academia. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver algo de piel. Su corbata estaba anudada a la altura del pecho con un nudo simple de hacer. Y tenia los mismos pantalones que Masato-kun, en la oreja izquierda, la única que se le veía estaba perforada y llevaba un pendiente en ella.

-¡Ren!-gritó Akane-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tan mujeriego como siempre Jinguji.- respondió Masato haciendo caso omiso a lo que antes había dicho el chico.

-Como siempre, eres duro conmigo- respondió Ren- Yo solo quería felicitarte.

Los dos se miraban, uno frente al otro sin mover un solo músculo del cuerpo.

-Akane, ¿le conoces?-Preguntó Juvia.

-Si, él está en mi clase, es el heredero del grupo financiero Jinguji.

Todos los que estábamos en aquella sala nos quedamos mirando a los chicos.

-No imaginé que Hijirikawa estuviera en vuestra clase, corderitas. – Dijo Ren mirándonos a Juvia y a mí.

Me acerqué a Juvia y a las chicas.

-Parece que están apunto de sacar las garras. – las cuatro nos echamos a reír. Pero ellos dos nos se movieron.

-Venga dejadlo de una vez- una vocecita había salido de alguna parte y había separado a Ren y a Masato-kun.

El chico de la vocecita venia con otra persona, un chico pelirrojo que recordé que estaba en mi clase.

-¡Ohayo! –saludó el pelirrojo- me llamo Ittoki

Todas le saludamos.

-Bien, bien, - siguió Ren- Munchkin-Ren puso una mano encima del sombrero del chico.

-¿Munchkin?- susurró Juvia

-¡REN, NO ME LLAMO MUNCHKIN, MI NOMBRE ES KURUSU SYO! – Ren sonrió y se juntó con Akane.

-Ken y Nightmare

-Vamos my ladies, es vuestro turno- Ren sacó una flor para cada una de las chicas. Y se las llevó hasta la sala de grabación.

-¡Ren espera que voy contigo!-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras salió corriendo.

-Juvia, ¿quieres que hablemos de eso que te preocupa?- dijo Syo, a lo que ella contentó con un simple cabeceo, los dos se alejaron de allí y nos dejaron solos a Masato y a mi.

Como no sabíamos que hacer nos volvimos al comedor a comer algo.

Pudimos escuchar las canciones de Akane y de Juvia, eran muy bonitas, pero noté algo en la voz de Juvia, parecía nerviosa.

Ahora solo tocaba esperar a las notas.


End file.
